New Guy
by Billiondollerprincess
Summary: Told from his POV Paul is the new guy in school and its his junior year of high school, what happens when he meets Stephanie McMahon? Can he gets what his heart desires? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Paul Levesque, I just moved to Greenwich after my dad got transferred here with work and am starting at my new school today, thank god it's the beginning of the year. I hope people will like me, or that I can at least have one person to talk to. I missed my best friend so far, but like my mom had told me as we drove out of town, it was only three hours away. I finally walked into the hall after dressing for school, in a simple pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt of my favorite band Metalica, that was at least a good thing about this new school, no uniforms.

"Paul honey breakfast." My mom called from down the stairs. I walked down and entered the kitchen to the smell of pancakes. As I sat down at the table she put a plate in front of me and sat down across from me with her own plate. I looked down at the food and realized she had made my favorite, pancakes.

"Thanks mom." I said picking up my fork to start eating.

"No problem dear, first day at a new school and everything, I wanted to start the day off right."

"Well it's great anyways."

"So are you ready for school today?"

"Yeah, I guess it will be nice to get a fresh start, no uniforms at least. I just wish Chris was going to school here too."

"Well you guys can maybe stay weekends every couple of weeks or so after we get settled."

"Thanks." I said smiling at her.

I finished and stood up, she stood as well and took both plates to the sink. I grabbed my things from near the front door and hollored out a goodbye. As soon as I was in the car I took a deep breath and started for my new high school. At least I wouldn't have to worry about dealing with Dwayne and his lackeys any longer, they used to like to tease me a bit. While I was nicely built I was never big on confrontation so I suppose I was an easy target to them or something. Maybe there would even be a girl I could meet and have a relationship with.

Afterall I was a junior and had only had one girlfriend in my life. I shook my head of my thoughts as I pulled into the school lot and parked near a bright red convertible. I glanced over at the car, not only did it look brand new, it appeared to be of the current year as well. Of course, it also made my car look even older if that was possible. My dad had given me his old car after I had gotten my licence since he had just gotten a new company car, it was a 2001 chevy.

I climbed out after I shut the car off and walked toward the building, which was a lot bigger than my old school, and nicer as well. As I walked I did a little people watching trying to figure out the types of people that I was now going to school with. As I was walking I heard a loud honk and jumped out of the way as a pick up truck sped by and heard a "watch it loser" from the driver. I sighed again thinking it was going to be the same as always as I finally made it into the building.

I walked into the front office to get my schedule and check in, since I needed to get a locker and a combination and everything. I walked to the front deask and cleared my throat since the secretary hadn't looked up as I entered.

"Can I help you dear?" Asked the older lady, she looked to be about my mom's age.

"Yeah, my name is Paul Levesque, this is my first day and…"

"Oh right, new kid, I have everything you need right here." She said handing me a stack of papers. "Just sign the top two, and then the rest are yours to keep."

I quickly signed my name on both, handing them back to her. She then handed me another piece of paper that turned out to be my schedule, as well as a lock. "The code can be whatever you please, do you know how to set that up?" She asked kindly.

"Um…not really. My old school just had them attached to the locker and they all had codes already."

"Basically you just have to enter the combination you want to use, and it will be reset. Just have a seat there and I am going to have one of our student aids show you around, she should be here in a minute."

I thanked her and took my seat wondering who this girl was going to be. I had never had a tour of a school before like this, but then again the last high school I was at had given us all one during orientation. After another few moments, which felt like close to an hour, a pretty girl walked in with long brown hair, slightly curled, and she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. How could anyone be so beautiful? I thought to myself as she walked over to the secretary.

"Hi Joanie, sorry I'm late. I wanted to drop my things off in class before I came in. You know this is my last day for this, and I am only doing it because that new guy is out sick or something."

"Well we appreciate it dear," I heard her say. I guess she was one of those types of women who liked to call everyone by a pet name or something.I looked back up and noticed the girl looking over at me finally, she smiled for a moment before walking over and sticking her hand out for me to shake, which I did a moment later.

"Hi, my name is Stephanie. I actually dropped office aid last year but whats his face is out so they asked me, they said we had a new guy coming in, must be you right…"

I shook her hand, thinking about how much she talked, which usually annoyed me about girls, but on her it was cute. I realized she was waiting for me to introduce myself. "My name is Paul." I kept it short, hoping she was going to talk some more, she had a nice voice.

"Well Paul, let me see your schedule, I can show you around the whole school but I can show you the different ways to get to your classes as well."

I handed it to her and watched as she looked it over, with her eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration. She finally glanced up and smiled again, "Looks like we have a few classes together. First, fourth, and last periods."

"Well it will be nice to at least sort of know someone I guess." I said nicely.

She smiled again, well come on." She said turning to walk out of the room. I followed behind her thinking about how lucky I was to meet someone so pretty and nice. I didn't think it was actually possible for a pretty girl like her to be so nice, not to guys like me anyway.

"So where did you move from?" She asked glancing over at me.

"Nashua,"

"Oh, I went there once with my dad. So down that hall right there is the music call, basically just choire and band geeks are ever down there, but there is a bathroom as well." She said pointing to the left of us. I glanced in the direction, I probably wouldn't ever go down that way anyway.

"If you keep going in this direction you will find mostly lockers, which is where we are headed to get to yours, no backpacks in classes."

"Really?" I asked finding that really strange.

"Yeah, I guess they assume it will be a distraction or something dumb like that." She laughed. I realized how much I liked her laugh, and then that I was quickly gaining a crush on this girl. "Here we are." She said as we arrived at what was my assigned locker. "Mine is further down, we'll pass it on the way to the main hall."

"Main hall?"

"Yeah this is basically just lockers and then the teachers lounges." She replied. "So did you set your code?"

"Yeah, I said placing the lock on the door before pulling my backpack off and opening it to get a few things before heading on." She watched me put my bag in the locker and close and lock it before continuing.

"So down this way we have art class, that door there." She said pointing to it.

"I suck at drawing."

"Yeah, me too she said laughing a little. It made me feel good that I was able to get that reaction from her.

"This is my locker," She said pointing to one that I made a mental note to remember the number of, 101. "So this is what is considered the main hall, if you go down this hall to the left, there are some bathrooms and the cafeteria. We have an outdoor eating area as well, which you can get to by going through the cafeteria."

"Good to know for nice days like today."

"Yeah, unless it is super hot, or super cold I usually eat out there." She smiled. "If you keep going straight you will find some more classes, mostly AP stuff, which I am not part of."

"Me either," I said stupidly not realizing she still held my schedule, which she held up a moment later.

"I know," She said smiling again, I felt so dumb though saying that, I blushed a little looking away.

"Anyway, if we go down the right here, which we are, we have more classrooms and another bathroom. Most of the classrooms are actually down this way. There is also an exit out this way, which is the best one to use because it is faster to get to the student lot."

"Thanks, that is good to know."

"Yeah, so lets get to class, and then after I can point you in the direction of your next class since we have different ones." She said handing me back my schedule.

I followed her to classroom 204 which was English. I was happy they had set it up half an hour before school started so that I didn't have to walk in with an entire room staring at me. I noticed that instead of individual desks, the room had tables made for two. I noticed a few students in there already, a couple looking at me, which made me blush a little bit again. I turned back to look at Stephanie, who was waving at a girl across the room.

"That's Kelly, not friends with her myself, but she is nice enough. The teacher, Mrs. Flagstone is nice enough, not too strict on seating or anything so feel free to sit wherever."

"Thanks for the tour and everything Stephanie." I said smiling at her, and wondering if I would be able to sit next to her, or if she was going to sit by the blonde in the back corner. "Um…should I have a book for this class or…"

"Oh they give the books out on the first day as we get through the day."

"Okay, thanks again." I said walking to the desk in the center of the room. I sat down on the right side and looked back to see Stephanie still standing in the doorway now talking to another girl. A moment later a few more students entered the room and chose seats, none sitting next to me even though I had made sure my things were only on my side of the table. I noticed a group of guys walk in last, jock looking guys and rolled my eyes, of course I would be stuck in class with them.

I glanced over again and saw a taller, tanned, guy with dark hair in a buzz cut talking to Stephanie. She smiled at him for a moment before waving and turning to walk away. He placed his hand on her shoulder and sent her a smile. Of course she would probably sit next to him, he was probably her boyfriend now that I thought about it, how dumb was I to think I could ever have anything with a girl like her, she was beautiful and clearly popular.

"Come on sit with me in the back gorgeous." He said smiling at her again.

"Sorry Randy I have other plans." She said walking away and making him drop his hand from her arm.

"You know that you want to,"

"I don't think so," She said walking away and toward me. She was probably going to pass up my table though and sit with the blonde in the back. To my surprise, however, she placed her binder down and smiled at me. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Of course not," I said scooting my things over a little more."

"Don't worry," She said noticing this. "I have plently of room." She sat down next to me and pulled her binder a little closer to her.

I glanced down at her binder and saw a bunch of pictures on it, of her and what was probably all of her friends, and from the one in the center, her parents. "I hate having a boring binder." She said. I hadn't realized she had caught me looking at it.

"Sorry," I said looking away."

"I don't care," She laughed softly. "Just pictures, that is what they are for right?"

"I guess," I said looking over at her.

"Its mostly me and my friends, the one in the middle is me and my parents."

"You have really nice pictures." I said looking back down at them.

"Really Steph, you want to sit with this loser instead of me?" I heard from in front of us.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at me and glanced up at him. "First of all, he isn't a loser, he is new, and I am showing him around today so buzz off."

Randy rolled his eyes at her before going to sit next to Kelly, much to her delight. "Sorry about him, he is such a jerk sometimes."

"Its okay, I am kinda used to it."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah there was a group of guys at my old school, on the football team, that would do that all the time."

"Oh, sorry." She said sweetly.

"Its not a big deal," I said.

Just then the teacher walked in and called for quiet and we both focued our attention to the front of the room. When I woke up this morning I had assumed my first day of school was going to be the usual, just in a bigger and new school with a bunch of people I didn't know, the only upside being no uniforms, and instead it was great so far…

And all because of one girl…Stephanie.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally it was my lunch period, and then after that I had another class with Stephanie. As I was walking through the lunch line, keeping my head down, and not really talking to anyone, I was hoping that she would once again sit down next to me. I made it to the front of the line to pay, and just as I turned around to find a seat my tray got slapped out of my hands and fell to my feet. I glanced up at the culprit and saw Randy Orton, the boy from class this morning.

"Why if it isn't the loser new kid."

I ignored him and bent down to pick up my tray, thank god it hadn't spilled off and my actual pizza was covered. I tried to walk around him and he stepped in front of me again. "I just want to go and eat before my next class dude." I said trying yet again to get around him and his friends.

"Did you hear that boys?" Randy asked of the two guys next to him that I also didn't know. "I just wanted to give you a friendly warning dork, stay away from my girl."

I looked at him, narrowing my eyes for a moment. "Are you talking about Stephanie?"

"Of course I am dumbass." Randy said narrowing his eyes and stepping a little closer. "Stay away from her or else."

"She said you guys weren't together so…"

I was interrupted as he shoved me backwards a little while holding onto my shirt. "Just back the hell off or you'll be getting worse got it you…"

"What the hell are you doing Orton?" I heard her voice saying from the other side of him.

He released me and smoothed my shirt out before turning around to smile at Stephanie and a few of what I assumed were her friends. "Just having a little chat with the new kid relax baby."

"First of all asshole I am not your baby, no matter how much you want that to be true." She said narrowing her eyes and glaring at him in fury. "Secondly leave him alone, he has done nothing to you, and if I wanted to date him I would."

"No you wouldn't, it would kill your rep sweetheart." Randy said smirking at her.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and shoved past him. "Are you okay?" She asked me kindly.

"Yeah, thanks." I said not really wanting to upset her or anything. I was grateful she had showed up but I was pretty sure I could have handled the situation.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends?" She asked gesturing to the three girls behind her, one of which was smiling at Randy and his friends.

"Um…okay." I said starting to follow her to a table. It would be great to be able to spend some more time with her.

"So how has your day been so far, minus that incident of course?" She asked sitting her tray down.

I sat across from her so that I could look into her beautiful blue eyes. "Good, I met this guy Mike in my last class; we might hang out this weekend."

"That's good, glad you are getting to know more people and everything."

"Steph, what do you think of this color?" one of her friends asked.

"It's cute," She replied smiling at her for a moment, and then her eyes widened. "Oh my god Paul I am so sorry, I forgot to introduce you. Paul these are my friends Trish," the girl who had asked about the nail polish waved, "Maria," She pointed to a redhead next to me, "And Layla." She said pointing to the last girl, the one who had smiled at Randy before.

"Hi everyone," I waved as they glanced over at me.

"So where are you from?" Maria asked politely, trying to make some conversation.

"New Hampshire, so not too far."

'Why'd you move then?"

"Don't be rude Lay." Stephanie said glaring at her friend for a moment.

"It's okay," I smiled at her. "My dad got transferred so not up to me."

Layla nodded and went back to her phone. I had always hated girls like that, who spent their entire free time on the cell phones as opposed to getting to know the people on a more personal level. Stephanie smiled at me and rolled her eyes gesturing to her. I laughed softly, and picked up my food.

"Are you going to the dance this weekend?" Trish asked glancing around the table. I chose to continue eating, I was new here, and she wasn't really talking to me. I guess this was the talk I had to deal with when I sat with all girls.

"Of course, since we are all single, stag right?" Steph asked of her friends.

"Of course girlie." Maria laughed.

"Duh," Layla said not looking up from her phone.

"We should get ready at your house, your room is the biggest."

"Of course," Stephanie agreed. She then glanced back at me. "Have you heard anything about the welcome back dance this Friday?"

I looked up at her, wiping my mouth after having just finished my food. I had pretty much blocked their conversation out as I ate. "Um..not really. Mike and I just talked about our cars and stuff."

"Mike who?" Maria questioned.

"Mike Hikkenbottom." I replied.

"Naturally that is what he chooses to talk about, he never goes to those things."

Stephanie and her friends laughed as the bell rang. I turned to Stephanie as I stood up. "Do you want to walk to Government together?"

She smiled as she dumped her tray, placing it on top of the trash can. "Of course Paul."

We made our way out of the room and toward our next class. I was still hoping that she would choose to sit next to me, but I was too embarrassed to ask her about it. "So how is the teacher?"

"He's okay, just goes off of these lecture notes, he apparently uses the same ones every year." She laughed as we reached the door.

I laughed with her, and made note of how much I enjoyed hearing it. "So what area of town do you live on?"

"Hutcherson Drive," I replied as I held the door for her.

She walked through it and over to a desk near the middle of the room. I followed, choosing the one next to her. "These aren't assigned are they?" I asked sitting down.

"No, but this is the first time I have had Mr. Anderson too though so I really don't know. I live just down the street from you." She finished.

I smiled at her, "I guess we have a little in common then huh?"

She laughed as one of her friends walked in and she waved her over. "Why didn't you walk with us girl?"

Maria sat on the other side of Stephanie and sent me a small smile as well. "Had to stop by my locker first and you guys just kind of left."

"Sorry," Stephanie said laughing softly. "So this class totally blows right?"

"For sure," Layla agreed.

I was hoping that Stephanie and I were going to have another talk before class, but the chances of that were gone now that one of her friends were in here with us. Why would she want to talk to the loser new guy when she had her actual friend here. The teacher walked into the room and told us to quiet down and everyone turned to the front of the room.

"Oh I see we have a new student this year." He called as he was going through the role after everyone had found their seat. "I don't want to embarras anyone, so I won't call you to the front of the room Mr. Levesque."

"Thanks," I mumbled not glancing up as he continued. I glanced over at Stephanie though as her name was called and she said present. I loved the way that she said that, of course I was pretty much loving every part of her so far. I wondered if she would want to come over to my house sometime, when my parents and sister were out, and study, or maybe just to hang out and watch a movie.

"Today is only the first day so no homework or anything," Mr. Anderson called and got a loud cheer from the students around me. "However, today I want everyone to pair up and choose a branch of the government to create a paper for."

"But there are only three branches sir." A kid called from the back of the room.

"I am well aware of that Mr. Brooks, of course there will be a two or more groups doing each branch, but I am hoping each paper will be different. In fact, I will choose the partners and assign a branch."

The class groaned but no one said anything further about it as the teacher studied the role. "Okay everyone listen up, when I call your name and your partners name, I want you to write down your partners name and the branch I have chosen for you understood?"

The class mumbeled an answer and he continued on his way. "Let's see here, Mr Brooks with Ms. Kanellis please." Maria smiled and slapped Stephanie's arm lightly as I watched on. "Mr. Jericho with Ms. Lee." I listened as he rattled on and on, calling name after name and he finally got to me. "Mr. Levesque why don't you pair up with Ms. McMahon, and then Mr. Cage and Mr Rhodes."

Stephanie smiled over at me and gave me a small wink. I smiled back and stood to scootch my desk a little closer to hers so that we could talk in a quieter tone. Mr. Anderson walked around the room and gave out the different branches, and I wondered how many people were going to have the same one. He reached us finally and leaned down toward Stephanie since he was closer to her. "Alright you two, you will be doing your paper on the judicial branch."

"Great," Stepahnie said jotting it down, "Um, how many people have the same one?"

"It averages about three teams to each branch." He said before walking away.

I watched as Stephanie wrote something down on her paper and leaned in a bit to get a closer look. The first thing I noticed was that she had great handwriting, and then I noticed what she had actually written, IDEAS, in big bold letters. She turned to me and smiled again, "So do you want to just do a regular paper?"

"Are we allowed to do a powerpoint or something? It would be more entertaining I think." I whispered back.

"I don't know, can you go ask him?"

"Of course," I said, standing up right away and walking toward the teachers desk.

I walked past a few teams, who for some reason, were sitting almost in a large group. I finally got to the teacher and cleared my throat. "Yes?" He asked looking up at me.

"Steph and I were just wondering if it had to be a paper or if we could possibly do a powerpoint or something."

"Well I don't see why not, I expect a paper as well, but your presentation may certainly be in that form. Great idea you two,"

"Thanks sir." I smiled before turning to walk back to Stephanie. I sat down and leaned into her a bit, I noticed that she smelled a little bit like lavender but I could also smell hints of vanilla or something. "He said it was fine to do a power point for the presentation, but he still wanted us to hand in the actual paper.

"Sounds good, thanks for going up there."

"Not a problem, so did you want to come over tonight and go over some more ideas and do some studying, or I can go to your place or maybe we can…"

"Your place is fine," She laughed.

I felt my face flush, I can't believe I was acting like a total clown in front of her. I needed to try to play it cool, maybe I could even ask if she wanted to go to that dance this coming weekend. I wasn't huge on things like that, but I would absolutely go if she said yes. I was shook from my thoughts as she spoke again.

"Is seven okay? I have to be home for dinner, but after that I don't have to be back until eleven.

"Sounds good, my parents are actually out of town so.."

"Oh really?" She asked sweetly staring up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah, they left after I took off for school this morning, probably won't be back until late tomorrow night or something."

"That is so awesome, I wish my parents would leave me alone in the house like that. I mean, my dad travels for work a bit, but my mom is always home, more so now that my brother left for college."

"You have an older sibling too?"

"Yeah, he is a few years older, almost done with college actually."

"My sister is three years older than me, I am pretty happy to have her out of the house though."

Stephanie laughed nodding her head in agreement. "I know what you mean, I love Shane but I was so happy to be the only kid."

Before I knew it, the final bell had rung, but we made plans to meet up at my house that night. I had three more classes and then I could drive home quickly before cleaning up a bit and maybe buying a cake or something for dessert. I wasn't sure what she would like though, so maybe that was a bad idea.

She waved, and I waved back, watching her walk down the hall away from me before turning to walk in the opposite class to gym.

I couldn't wait until tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Hey guys, thanks for reading so far and reviewing, love to hear what everyone is interested in happening, and this chapter is still going to be in Paul's POV, but after reading a few of the reviews I will be switching back and forth between the two of them after this update….thanks for reading and enjoy the update.

I walked toward the gym locker room, still thinking about Stephanie. I couldn't believe that she was actually coming over to my house tonight. Maybe I could even ask her to that dance after we got done studying or something, but then, I didn't know what I would do if she said no or something. I tried to shake away my thoughts as I walked into the locker room and to an empty locker, I had just come from my new PE teacher's office and had gotten a lock and some gym clothes to change into. Although today we wouldn't be required to change, they were just going over the rules and what the plans for the semester were going to be.

I found a locker and opened it, stuffing my things in before closing it and locking it. I turned to see a group of guys walking in, laughing, and shoving each other a bit. I recognized the one in the middle as Randy, I hoped I wasn't going to have to deal with him again, I hated confrontation. I walked toward him, wanting to just pass and head into the gym area, but of course that couldn't happen as I felt his arm shoot out and stop my forward progress.

"Hey Levesque, don't have your little girlfriend here to save you now do you?"

"Whatever dude," I said once again trying to walk by him.

He laughed and pushed me back into the first set of lockers behind me and I felt the back of my head connect with the corner of them. I placed my hand in that spot and thankfully didn't feel blood or anything because it had hit pretty hard, there was a pounding in my head now though, a sure sign of a headache.

"What is your issue with me?" I asked standing back up to my full height.

"Just don't appreciate you moving in on my territory loser." He replied glaring at me for a moment. "If you don't keep your grubby hands away from her, you will find out what pain is my friend because not only will I kick your ass, I will have my entire team do it as well."

I watched as Randy and his friends turned to head down the aisle toward some lockers and couldn't keep my mouth shut, there was just something about him that got on my nerves, probably the fact that he insisted on talking about Stephanie like she was basically his property. "So you need your whole posse to kick my ass? Too much of a pussy to fight me one on one?"

Randy stopped and then turned back to me with a dirty look on his face. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I spat out.

Randy stalked back over to me, shoving me back and grabbing a fistful of my shirt. "Listen here you fucking loser, I can kick your ass anytime I choose got it?"

"Whatever man," I said trying to get out of his grasp.

He grabbed tighter to my shirt and pulled me forward a bit before slamming me back into the wall that I had been standing in front of. He did this a couple times and then released me, turning to leave again, before he reared his hand back and hit me in the face. I staggered back, holding my jaw and glared at him. He looked back down at me and then leaned down, grabbing my hair, which had fallen from its ponytail a bit.

"You know what dude, I'm not stooping to that level right now. If you want that whore, you can have her, but she would never go for a guy like you, you are nothing but a freak who thinks having long hair makes you cool. Don't forget protection, because lord knows she has been around the block a few times." With that he released me, shoving me back a bit before turning and walking away.

I held my jaw for a moment longer before standing up and glaring in his direction. I couldn't believe that I had let myself be put into a situation like that, but now I couldn't help but think about the ways in which I wanted to kick his ass for not only hitting me, but for saying such nasty things about Stephanie. Just then a group of boys walked in, talking about mundane things that I cared nothing about.

I turned and left the locker room, heading toward the gym for class. My jaw was still hurting and I could tell there would probably be a bruise formed by the end of the day. Just what I needed, everyone would think I was a real loser who couldn't defend himself, but more importantly I wondered what Stephanie would think about it. I made it to my class and sat down on the bleachers next to a few other students.

"What?" I said turned to my right after noticing a small group of girls staring at me.

"You're new here right?" One of the girls asked looking at me.

"Yeah, just moved to town." I said shortly turning back toward the front. I didn't mean to be rude or anything but I didn't feel like socializing at the moment. I felt someone sit down next to me and slap me on the shoulder, I turned to see my new friend Mike with a smile on his face.

"Hey man, didn't know you were in this period."

"Yeah, guess we didn't really talk about our schedules or anything."

"What happened to your face?" He asked glancing at my jaw.

"Got in a bit of a disagreement with that kid Randy."

"Orton?"

"I guess so yeah, football player." I replied not really wanting to talk about it.

"Why'd you guys get in a fight?"

"Well this morning he got pissed because Stephanie sat next to me and not him, and then we were chosen to work together on a project, then in the locker room he was talking crap about her and calling me a loser and everything so…"

"You hit him?" Mike asked widening his eyes at me. Like me he wasn't a popular guy, of course I was the new guy, but his unpopularity was by choice. He didn't run in the same circles as the football players and cheerleaders, which I was ecstatic because I didn't like to be around them either.

"No, I just said something he didn't like is all."

"Oh, were you talking about Stephanie McMahon before? There are a few Stephanie's here, but only one that Orton would be interested in."

"Yeah," I said my eyes lighting up a bit. I still couldn't get that girl out of my head.

"Dude, I wouldn't mess around with that girl." He said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Why," I asked a little bit on the angry side. Who was this guy to tell me who I could and couldn't be interested in. I noticed that most of the class had apparently filed in, but I was sure we still had a few minutes since the teacher hadn't arrived and everyone else was still talking.

"Because she is like not only one of the most popular chicks in the school, she doesn't go for guys like us."

"Why not?" I asked actually interested this time in his opinion. She had been nice to me all day, but maybe it was just because she felt obligated or something.

"She likes the quote on quote popular guys, and she never really has a boyfriend longer than a month anyway, you would just be the new flavor I am sure."

I furrowed my brows not really understanding why he would think that. "She's been really sweet to me all day, I like her a lot."

"Yeah, because you're new and she was showing you around. Trust me dude, I am your friend, just trying to save you the trouble. I asked her out at the end of last year and…"

"Alright class quiet down." The teacher said walking up to the class.

"And what man?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you after class, this guy means business when he says quiet, he will give you Saturday school without a warning."

I said nothing more not wanting to get him or myself in trouble. But I wasn't really listening to the lecture at all, my mind was on what Mike had told me, and especially what he had been about to tell me. He had asked Stephanie out last year? And apparently she had turned him down or something, but he was probably just telling me not to bother because he assumed she would say no to me, and he was trying to be a good friend. Or maybe he was just jealous and didn't want me near her if he still had a crush on her. I wasn't really sure what to think about the situation, but I guessed I would find out more tonight when I got the chance to talk to her. We still had another class together though, maybe I could ask her then.

Before I knew it the bell had rung and everyone was walking back to the locker room to grab their things. I waited for Mike, mainly because I didn't want to deal with Randy and his friends again, at least not on my own. We walked into the room and I found out his locker wasn't too far from mine, just a few lockers down actually.

"So what were you saying before class dude?" I asked after grabbing my things. I needed to know what she had done or said to him that he apparently now considered her some type of typical mean girl.

"Oh," He said walking over and sitting his things down on the bench. "Well she said yeah that she would love to go to dinner."

I looked at him, with a look of confusion. If they had gone out, did she dump him or something and he held a grudge? "So why are you telling me not to ask her out, did she dump you?"

He laughed a little. "No, we never even went out. At the end of the day, I went up to her to ask for her address so I could pick her up later that night and she basically called me a freak and said she thought it was 'cute' that I thought she was serious about that." He said making air quotes around the word cute.

"That doesn't sound like her."

"Dude you have known the girl for a day, I have known her since freshman year. Trust me, you want nothing to do with that bitch." He said picking his things up and walking away. He threw a 'see you later' over his shoulder.

I walked out of the locker room and toward my last class of the day. I couldn't believe it was finally here, and then I could get home and prepare everything for Stephanie to come over tonight. I still didn't really know what to think about what Mike had told me. We were becoming fast friends, we had a ton in common, but I just couldn't believe what he had said about Stephanie, maybe he had just taken what she said the wrong way or something.

I walked into the room and toward the middle table, hoping that Stephanie would once again sit with me. After a few moments she finally walked in and I half raised my arm in a wave before noticing she had her friend Trish with her. I put my arm back down as they walked toward me.

"Hi Paul," Stephanie said smiling at me sweetly before walking to the table in the back corner.

I smiled at her before turning back to the front. Well there went that idea, oh well I would still see her tonight…I hoped. "Alright class, quiet down please." A woman in her early to mid 40s said standing in front of the room. "Welcome to algebra 2, my name is Mrs. Young."

I turned back to the front, too bad she hadn't sat somewhere in front of me so that I could stare at her a little bit when class got boring. I felt someone sit down next to me and turned to see a small girl smiling at me. "Sorry," She whispered, "Nowhere else to sit really."

"Not a problem, I'm Paul." I smiled back.

She smiled at me again, she was pretty cute, but I couldn't make myself pretend to be any more interested than that. "My name is Kelly."

"Oh, I thought I recognized you from somewhere," I whispered back. She had been the one from my first class that Stephanie had said was nice enough when she had waved at her in hello.

"Right, we have first period together. I feel so bad for you that you got stuck sitting next to little Ms. Perfect back there." She said nodding in Stephanie's direction.

"I thought you guys were friends or something."

"Not really, I mean she's okay I guess but only has time for the people she thinks are worthy of her. I heard from my friend AJ you guys were working together on that paper or whatever."

"Yeah, I was happy about it, she is one of the only people I really know."

"Good luck with that one." Kelly said glancing down at her notebook.

"What do you mean?" I whispered as the teacher passed out books.

"Just that she isn't the best partner. I worked with her last year and we had this big project we had to do for science, and she told me that all of my ideas were dumb and unless I wanted to fail I would listen to her. Not to mention that if I kept up the attitude she would make sure I never got another date worthy of pushing me up to her status."

I looked at her in confusion before the teacher walked over. "Here you are you two, please sign in next to your names, and once we have all the books out no more talking because we have some work to do." I nodded and signed next to my name, taking the book she handed me.

"Are you any good with math?" Kelly asked leaning over.

"Yeah, pretty good, you?"

"I am just glad this is my last year of it. I will probably ask you a ton of questions."

I laughed softly, "That's okay, I can help you out. "

I quieted down after that, thinking about what she had said. She was the second person to tell me how much of a bitch Stephanie apparently was. I couldn't see her being like that at all though, even now as I glanced back at her, she smiled sweetly at me and nodded her head toward Kelly with a slight eye roll. Had she heard what Kelly had said about her ? I guess I would find out later.

After the bell rang, I grabbed my things and walked toward Stephanie, who thankfully was still sitting down next to Trish. "Hey Stephanie," I said stopping in front of their table.

"Hi Paul," She said sweetly. "You can call me Steph if you want, I prefer it anyway."

"Okay cool, um…Steph, you still coming over tonight?"

"I thought you were coming to my place?" Trish butted in before Stephanie could answer my question.

Stephanie turned toward her friend and laughed softly. "Dude chill, we have to work on a project for class." Trish turned slightly red as she blushed from embarrassment or something.

"Alright fine." She said standing up and walking away.

Stephanie turned back to me, standing up, and laughing softly. "Sorry about her, anyway yeah we are still on."

"Great, um…do you like cake or anything?" I asked.

"I prefer ice cream if you're getting something."

I smiled at her, "Me too, what flavor?"

"Strawberry."

"Okay, so I will see you tonight then, you said seven right?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, see you later." I said waving before turning and walking toward the exit.

I walked down the hall toward my locker with a smile on my face. I couldn't believe that I got to hang out with her again tonight. I actually forgot about my jaw while we were talking, although now that I thought about it, was still sore. I was just to my locker when I felt a hand wrap around my forearm. I turned to see Stephanie once again standing there smiling at me.

"Don't you want to give me your address?"

My face turned red instantly. I could not believe that I had been that stupid. "I am so sorry Steph." I tore a page from my binder and scrawled my address across it as well as my number. "I put my number too, in case plans change or something."

She took the paper smiling at me, "What happened to your face?" She asked glancing at my lower jaw."

I rubbed it softly, "Nothing, just had a fight or whatever."

"You will have to tell me all about it later." She laughed. "Do you have your cell on you?"

"Yeah why?" I asked pulling it from my locker and turning it on. I noticed I had three text messages from my friend Chris.

She grabbed it gently from my hands and messed around with it for a moment before handing it back. "I put my number in for you."

I smiled, "Thanks Steph, hold on, let me take your picture really fast for the caller ID."

"Okay," She smiled, she stood still for a moment, still smiling, while I took the picture.

"Beautiful," I declared showing it to her.

"I like it," She said smiling. "I better get home, but I will see you and your bruise later." She said running her finger across my jaw line.

I felt my face heat up from her touch, and watched her walk away, staring at her in her tight blue jeans and pink tank top. I didn't know how I hadn't noticed what she was wearing before, but I was appreciating it now from her shirt all the way down to her black heels.

"Can't wait." I whispered touching my chin where she had ran her fingers across.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this chapter is gonna be from Stephanie's POV and then I am going to start switching the POVS every chapter so that it can be a mixture of the two of them. Enjoy…

As I was walking down the stairs from my room I heard the ding indicating a new text message. I glanced down at it as I reached the floor and noticed it was from my friend Trish. I shook my head a bit after reading what she said, she wanted me to come hang out tonight, but I had to make my way to Paul's house to work on our project for school. I quickly replied and hit send, she had to of known this, and I had told at least four of my friends as much before leaving school this afternoon. I hollered out a goodbye to my parents and made my way out of the house and to my car.

As I climbed in and started the engine, making my way toward his house, with the GPS guiding me along the way, I let my mind wonder a bit. I wasn't normally so on top of things with school projects, and any other partner I had, I would have probably blown them off and made them do the entire thing, but this new guy was pretty hot, and I was actually excited to get to spend some alone time with him. Maybe we could even find some time for other things besides the paper. I smirked at the ideas forming in my mind as I pulled into his driveway.

I climbed out of my car, looking up at the house, it wasn't as large as my own house, but it was still pretty nice. It didn't look bigger than a two or three bedroom house though, and walking toward the front door to knock, I couldn't help but wonder how they lived in such cramped quarters. After a few moments the door opened and I saw him standing there smiling at me. "Hey Steph," He said opening the door wider for me to walk in.

"Hi," I replied walking in and standing just behind him.

He shut the door and gestured for me to follow him into the living room. We sat down, neither saying anything for a moment, I noticed he was fumbling with his hands a lot though, clearly nervous about something. "So…" I started hoping to start up a conversation. I knew that I was pretty hot, and a lot of guys were somewhat nervous around me, but there was something adorable about the way he got when we were together.

"Oh my god I am so rude," He said shooting up from his spot next to me. "Do you want a soda or something?"

I smiled as I watched his face go bright red. "Sure,"

He walked out of the room and I took the opportunity to glance around the living room better, paying closer attention to the family pictures on the wall. The mantle looked like a little museum of him and what I assumed was his sister. I smiled as I saw the one of him as a toddler splashing around in the bath tub, as I walked closer to inspect it.

"Wow I should have taken those down." I heard from behind me.

I turned to see him standing next to the couch with a couple of sodas in his hands. I smiled at him, laughing a little. "Don't worry, my mom has embarrassing pictures like that of me all over the place."

He smiled back at me, I wasn't sure what to think about the weird flip flopping motion my stomach was currently doing. I didn't normally get butterflies like this when a guy looked at me, sure Paul was pretty hot, all of the guys I have dated have been, but there was just something about him that made me want to get to know him better. I walked over and sat back down next to him, turning slightly so that I was facing him.

"So should we get started?" He asked handing me the soda.

I looked down, opening the can and taking a small sip before sitting it down on the coffee table. "Sure, I guess so," I replied biting my lip a bit, "Or we can talk a bit, get to know each other better maybe?"

His eyes widened slightly, "I'd love that," He replied quickly, his face flushing. "I mean, that would be cool."

I smiled at him for a second before leaning back and getting a little more comfortable. "So…"

"So…" He copied. He sat back as well and then opened his mouth to talk before closing it again.

"Where are your parents anyway?" I asked just wanting to start a conversation.

"My mom went with my dad on a business trip." He replied taking a drink and then sitting the can down next to mine.

"That is so cool that they let you stay here by yourself. My parents would never let me, they think I'll get kidnapped or something." I laughed placing a hand on his bicep. Damn he was stronger than he looks.

He blushed at the contact but made no move to back away from me. "So um…are you seeing anyone?" He asked his face going even redder.

I looked down and smiled, I couldn't believe how adorably shy he was around me, it really was kind of a turn on in a way. "No, are you? A girl back at your old school maybe?"

"No, I've actually had only one girlfriend and we broke up a few months ago so.."

"Oh bad break up?"

"Not really, just didn't really work out. She basically decided that she could do better so…"

"Sorry," I said softly. I didn't want to make him feel more embarrassed than he already was. I scooted a little closer to him and ran my hand down his arm before placing it back in my lap.

He leaned a little closer to me before pulling away and standing up. "I should go and get my computer. I will be right back." He said stumbling out of the room.

I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable. I was sort of hoping that he was going to kiss me, but maybe he didn't like me, and he was just nervous around all girls or something. Most nerdy guys were right? He didn't look like a nerd, and certainly didn't act like one, but he was really shy…with me anyway. He walked back into the room a few minutes later and sat his laptop down on the coffee table, turning it on.

"So um…"

"Yeah we should get started." I said grabbing my binder and government book. I moved the sodas out of the way before sitting the book down and opening it to the correct page.

About an hour later, we had most of the work done. "Should we take a break and have some of that ice cream or something?" I asked stretching my arms a little before sitting my pen down.

"Sounds good," He replied standing and heading in the direction of the kitchen.

He came back a few minutes later and handed me a small bowl and a spoon. I smiled at him, taking a bite. It was delicious of course, I loved strawberry ice cream. He sat down and took a big bite. "I love this flavor."

"Me too," I said taking another bite.

He sat his bowl down a few minutes later and looked over at me. "Do you want more?"

"No, I am so full." I replied taking another big bite.

"Um…you have some…"

"What?" I ask turning back to him.

"You have some on your chin right here." He said pointing to the space right below his mouth on the right side.

"Fix it," I said laughing a little. I was still holding my spoon and bowl.

"What?" He said laughing softly with me.

"Fix it," I repeated turning my head slightly.

He reached over and gently wiped his thumb across my chin. My breath hitched a little as he did this. He left his hand on my face, leaning forward a little once again like he was going to kiss me. My eyes lowered to his mouth, licking my lips a little in anticipation of his lips on mine. He pulled away at the last moment though and sat back, clearing his throat.

I cleared my throat, sitting the bowl down next to his, placing the spoon in it. I turned back toward him, scooting a little closer to his side of the couch. "Were you going to kiss me?"

His face turned a nice shade of scarlet, looking down at his hands. "Um…"

"Because I wanted you too." I finished interrupting whatever he had been about to say.

He looked back up at me, widening his eyes a bit. "You did?"

"Yeah," I said softly, almost in a whisper as I moved a little closer.

He leaned in toward me as well, and a moment later our lips met. He placed his large hand on my cheek, running it back and around the back of my neck, making the kiss a little deeper than it had been. I moaned a little opening my mouth and then felt his tongue in my mouth. I stood halfway, kneeling on the couch, without breaking the contact as our tongues wrestled. I planted myself in his lap, straddling him and running my fingers through his long hair, pulling it from his ponytail. He wrapped his arms around my hips, pulling me closer. We stayed in this position for a few moments, me settling against him, I could feel him getting a little aroused as I grinded into him, making him groan.

He slowly ran his left hand up my back and into my hair, pulling it gently. I wondered briefly if he had ever been with anyone before I focused myself once more on his lips, which were currently making their way to my neck. I moaned as he hit the spot right under my right ear, pressing myself further into him. He pulled away and looked at me, I stared into his hazel eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss him again.

After another few moments of making out, his hand running up my shirt and to the back of my bra, I pulled away, breathless.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"


	5. Chapter 5

Paul's POV

"Do you want to go upstairs?" She whispered huskily, her blue-grey eyes smoky.

I couldn't believe that the night had turned out this way, her in my lap making out with me and grinding herself against me, I felt myself getting harder as she kept up her gyrations. I swallowed hard, I had only been with my ex girlfriend the one time, and it hadn't been that great. I wondered how many guys she had been with briefly before shaking my head of my thoughts, she was waiting for an answer.

I leaned in and kissed her again, moaning softly as she responded by pressing herself further against me. I was just getting ready to stand and take her up to my bedroom, had even gone as far as scooting to the edge of the couch, when her cell phone went off. She pulled away abruptly and turned her head in the direction of her phone. "Should I get that?" She asked turning back to me.

"It could be important I guess," I said letting go as she pulled away further and stood.

I watched as she grabbed her phone and answered, I wondered briefly who had called and ruined the moment, and then my mind went back to the actual few minutes of our hot make out session and then frowned that we had been interrupted. I couldn't believe I had been about to take her up to my room, my mind began to fantasize about what would happen when she got off the phone.

"Paul!" I heard Stephanie shout.

I Shook my head and looked at her, she had both of her eyebrows raised and a small smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"I said your name like a hundred times, what are you thinking about so heavily?"

I blushed and looked away from those smoky blue-grey eyes and down at my hands. "Nothing,"

She moved toward me and sat down right next to me, placing a soft manicured hand on my forearm. "This was super fun but I have to run."

"You're leaving already?" I asked disappointed. I was hoping that we could continue with what we had started.

She smiled again at the whiny sound of my voice and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She said before standing up and gathering her things.

I stumbled up and followed her to the door and opened it for her. "Yeah tomorrow," I said softly. She kissed my cheek again and then dashed out and made her way to her car.

I shut the door and made my way back to the couch, sitting down I let my mind wonder back to what we had been doing. I couldn't believe that I had, had her in my arms, on my lap, and we had been so close to… I shook my head once again of those thoughts and focused on more pressing matters, like what we were now. I wondered if she would say yes if I asked her on an actual date, wait we had been about to have sex, of course she would say yes, wouldn't she? I wasn't too sure, but I wanted to stay positive, of course she would agree to a date.

As I stood to gather our dishes and take them to the kitchen Mike's words spun through my mind once again. _"Dude she is a huge bitch, she said she would go out and then it never happened because…" _I shook my mind once again of those thoughts and then focused on her gorgeous face and beautiful smile which was now swimming around in my memory. I couldn't wait to talk to her tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up disoriented and looked around my room. It took me a moment to realize where I was, I had just had the worst dream, I glanced at the alarm clock on my nightstand and saw that it was ten minutes before my alarm usually went off. I stayed in bed however, thinking back to my dream. Stephanie had agreed to be my girlfriend and then had changed her mind at the end of that same day saying that I was too much of a loser and someone as hot as she was needed a guy who matched her. She was a solid ten and I was lucky to be a six. I sat up when my alarm rang and shut it off, before heading to the shower.

Once I was dressed and ready for school, I grabbed my phone and sent a message to Stephanie on my way downstairs to grab something to eat before leaving. I asked if she wanted to meet up before school or something and talk about what had happened last night. As I was pouring some cereal into a bowl I heard the ding signaling a new message and smiled looking at my phone, she had replied with a sure. I finished eating and then jumped into my car to meet her at her locker. I pulled into the parking lot, and parked next to a jeep, climbing out of the car, I smiled knowing that I would see Stephanie within a few moments. I saw her at her locker looking down at her phone; I made my way over to her and stopped in front of her.

"Hey," I said softly reaching over and running my knuckles down her cheek.

She shuddered under my fingers, with a small smile on her face she looked up at me. "Hi,"

"So…"

"Yeah you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah I just wanted to you know….um about last night and what it means." I blushed. I couldn't believe that I was blushing right now, it was sort of embarrassing.

"You are so cute," She said with a smile on her face which just made me blush further. "So what about last night and what it means?"

"Um…do you think you might want to go out sometime….with me?" I finished lamely. I wished I could have said that more confidently or had some kind of a better line but that was me Mr. Lame.

She smiled again, "Sure,"

"Really?" I asked in shock that she would actually agree to a date.

"Of course, maybe we can have dinner or something before the dance and then go to that together."

"I thought you and your friends were going together?" I asked remembering what she had talked about yesterday.

"Well yeah but I can blow them off." She laughed sweetly.

"That sounds great; maybe we can have lunch together or something and plan it out?" I asked nervously. I didn't really know why I was so nervous; after all she had already agreed to go out with me.

"See you then." She smiled before turning and walking away.

I wondered back in the other direction to head to my locker to grab my book for my first class. I grabbed my book, shut my locker and turned to see Mike standing there waiting for me. "Hey man."

"Hey, so how goes it on the Stephanie situation? I saw you guys talking a few minutes ago."

"Good," I answered. I didn't really want to tell him all of our business, but he was a new friend, "We worked on our project last night, and then we have a date Friday."

"The dance? I heard she was going with her friends."

"Yeah and we are going to dinner before. She said they could go without her." I replied a little annoyed. He was probably just still upset about what he had told me about her yesterday.

"Good luck with that one dude." He said slapping my shoulder before walking away.

I shook my head as I watched him turn the corner before making my way toward my class. I wondered if Stephanie was still going to sit next to me. I walked in and smiled as I saw her sitting at the same table we had the day before. I made my way over, placing my binder and book on the table beside hers. "Hey you."

She smiled, "Seeing each other again?"

"We keep running into each other like this." I replied playing the same game she was. "So another day of English."

"Yeah," she laughed, "At least we didn't have homework for it last night, of course we probably will tonight."

"Which sucks because I am terrible at essays and stuff."

"Who said it would be an essay?"

"Because it usually is, or a book report." I grimaced.

"True, so do you…"

"Hey baby, still sitting here huh?" Randy asked leaning down to speak to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" She asked with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Chill girl," He said raising both hands in front of him. "Besides you weren't saying that a few weeks ago in the back of my car." He finished loudly so that the rest of the room could hear him.

Her eyes widened, "How dare you lie about…"

"Baby you know it isn't a lie, unless you are talking about lying on your back."

Her eyes widened further as she looked around the room, everyone was watching the two of them. I felt so bad for her as she stood and walked out of the room. Randy chuckled and looked around the room. "Guess she couldn't handle the truth huh?"

I stood with an angry look on my face. "What the hell is your problem Orton?"

"Jealous are we man? Don't worry all you have to do is ask, the girl spreads her legs for everyone." He laughed.

"You are the biggest ass I have ever met, why would you lie about something like that? Especially when you are talking about her, she is the sweetest…"

"Paul don't bother," He said holding up his hands, "Everyone already knows what a whore she is and…"

I couldn't just sit there and hear anything out of his mouth for another minute so I did what I should have done the day before; I reared my hand back and punched him right in the jaw. I smiled in satisfaction as he staggered back into the desk behind him. I then walked out of the room, making my way down the hall. I wondered which way she went, and then figuring that she was in the bathroom or something.

I knocked softly on the door before opening the door slightly and peeking my head around the corner. "Steph?"

"Go away," I heard from the other side of the room. Figuring that she was in the last stall, I walked into the room and made my way toward her voice.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Why? So you can ask about how big of a slut I am?"

"Steph come on, you know I don't think that about you."

"Sure,"

"Why don't you come out and we can just talk about it. You know I punched him in the face right?"

I heard the lock click back and then I saw her tear-stained face as she opened the door. "You did huh?"

"Of course," I said reaching out to wipe the tears off of her cheek. "No one believes anything that was said in that room."

She sniffled again and then gave me a small smile. "Did you punch him super hard?"

I laughed, "Of course I did, no one talks about my favorite girl like that."

"Favorite girl huh?" She whispered leaning up to kiss me gently on the lips.

I kissed her back for a few minutes before pulling away. "A couple of things Steph,"

"Yeah?"

"First, um…are we dating now or what?"

"Do you want to?" She laughed again, which was a beautiful sound to my ears, especially since she had been so upset not that long ago.

"Um…well I don't just kiss random girls you know."

"We should probably have a date or two first don't you think?"

"Of course." I agreed right away not wanting her to feel pressured into something. "Also, we should probably head back to class before we get into trouble, not to mention I am still standing in the girls bathroom."

She laughed again, pulling away from me. She grabbed my hand and gently tugged me toward the door and back into the hall on the way to class. I was glad that I could help her to feel better, and was especially happy that we were seemingly a couple now.

At least we would be after this Friday night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephanie's POV**

I sniffled one last time glancing behind me at Paul who gave me a smile before I released his hand and walked back into the classroom. The rest of the class glanced up as we entered and Randy smirked at me raising an eyebrow. I glared at him as I made my way back to my seat, I felt Paul behind me.

"Where have you two been?" Asked the teacher as we sat down and I pulled my binder toward me.

"Sorry Mr. Ross I had to run to the ladies room for a moment." I said not wanting to delve back into what had actually happened. I had never been so embarrassed in my entire life, I was usually the most popular girl at school, and while I knew that I still was, I needed to uphold my reputation by exacting my revenge on Randy Orton.

"And you?" Mr. Ross asked looking at Paul beside me.

"Um…I needed the restroom as well." He stammered with a glance in my direction.

"Well if you two are late again, I will write you up for it understood?"

"Yes sir," I mumbled opening my book to the page written on the board.

After the bell rung for the end of class, we packed our things up and made our way to the door. Once in the hallway, I made my way to my locker, I knew that Paul was still walking behind me, I could feel his eyes on me. He was so sweet to stick up for me like that and to come find me to make sure that I was okay. I wasn't one to normally date a guy my friends and I considered below our level, and he really wasn't the type of guy I usually went for, but he was also a lot better looking than the guys I dated. I reached my locker and stopped to open it so that I could switch books.

"So I better get going, see you at lunch?" Paul asked timidly. I guess he assumed that I was going to shoot him down or something, which was pretty adorable considering the circumstances of the last two days.

"Sure."

I watched him walk to his locker down the hall and felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped just a little, turning around I saw Trish and Maria standing behind me. I slammed my locker shut and smirked at them. "Hey ladies."

"Hey Steph, we heard what happened in English."

"Spread that fast huh?" I asked.

"Yep," Maria said.

"So how are we getting him back for it?" Trish asked with the same smirk on her face that I knew was on mine right now.

"We are like the same person," I laughed.

"Well we usually do get our revenge when people do us wrong." Maria piped up.

"We should let him think he has the upper hand today and then after school hang out at my house so that we can plan something without anyone hearing us." I whispered so that they had to move in a little to hear me. I did not want anyone to catch on to what we were doing and tip Orton off, or Paul for that matter, I really didn't want him to know what my friends and I were really like…

Not right now anyway.

Later that day, I was sitting at a lunch table with Maria waiting for Trish and Layla to join us. I saw Paul walk in and make his way toward us with a plastic bag in his hand. I saw it was a taco bell bag as he walked up to the table and sat down.

"Would have been here sooner but I wanted to go out for some food." He said undoing the knot to pull out his food. "Wasn't sure what you guys were doing or if you wanted anything so I just got the ten-pack thing. If you don't want them I can just take them home with me."

I smiled at him and reached for his hand. "That is so sweet of you, I would love a taco, got soft ones?"

"Yeah, I got all soft, not a huge fan of the crunchy." He said pushing the bag to the middle after taking two tacos out for himself.

"Thanks," I said grabbing one for myself. "Want one Maria?"

"No thanks," She said pulling out a salad from her purse.

"So how was your morning?" Paul asked taking a big bite of his food.

"Pretty good after that mild incident this morning, yours?" I asked as Trish and Layla walked over and sat down.

"Want some?" He asked looking at my other two friends.

Layla shook her head but Trish grabbed one to go with her salad and said thanks. I could not believe how nice he was, usually good looking guys like him would be a lot more like Randy, cocky with an entitled air about them. I was pretty happy that he was interested in me, I knew that I was beautiful and most of the guys, if not all of them, wanted in my pants, but there was just something about him that was different.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" He asked looking at me as he reached for another taco. "We could finish that project up or something."

"Maybe tomorrow? I already made plans with the girls."

"Okay, my parents are supposed to be coming in today anyway."

"Your parents let you stay home alone?"

"Yeah, my dad travels a lot for business and about half the time my mom likes to go as well. It's not like I throw huge parties or something."

"Why not? Maria asked.

"Don't know that many people really." He joked.

I knew that he wasn't the type of kid that threw parties for everyone like I would when my parents were out of town. I grabbed another taco and ignored my friends questioning him about how it was to have the entire house to himself. After lunch Paul reached for my hand as we walked out into the hall to make our way to our next class, with Maria next to us on my other side. I allowed him to for a few moments but then pulled my hands away to pretend to look for something in my purse. I knew that it was stupid because I knew that I wanted to be in a relationship with him, but I just felt that it was something I needed to do.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye the brief look of hurt and bit my lip before grabbing his hand again after pulling out a piece of gum. I didn't want to hurt his feelings after all. He smiled briefly and I was happy to see it there. We walked up to the classroom and he removed his hand from mine to pull the door open for me and Maria. I smiled at him in thanks before moving to my desk. He sat in the one next to me and smiled at me again.

"So you still want to go the dance or whatever together right?"

"Of course, I am getting a dress today maybe." I lied, although maybe we could do a little dress shopping after our revenge meeting.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Paul walked me to my car at the end of the day and opened the door for me. "You are probably the only guy in this school that does stuff like that."

"I don't think so, you probably just don't know the other guys that do because you're like…you know."

"I'm like what?" I giggled.

"Popular or whatever." He said shuffling his feet a bit.

"So because I am popular you don't think I know certain people?" I asked getting a little offended.

"No, it's just that I never see you talking to the guys in band or chess club or anything like that. Or really even the loner guys that actually have manners."

"Right, because you just have so many friends right?"

"Steph that isn't what I meant, but you're right of course." He said looking down and away from me.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I didn't mean what I said."

"Yes you did, but it's okay because it is true."

"You have plenty of friends." I said wanting him to not feel so badly about himself.

"Really? Do you see me talk to anyone other than you and your friends, besides Mike."

"Yeah, a few people."

"Mostly because we are working together on something or I just like to talk to people, they aren't my friends."

"You just have to be here longer you know? BY the end of the next week you will no longer be the new guy and you will have tons of friends."

"Steph, that is sweet of you to say, but it isn't true. I went to my old school for two years, plus I knew everyone there since elementary school, or junior high."

"You had tons of friends right?"

He grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "No, I had like four friends and then maybe one or two people I felt comfortable talking to. Well one, because the second person became my ex so…"

"What was her name?"

"What?" He asked looking up.

"What was this girl's name? I mean you don't really talk about her or anything."

"You don't talk about your ex-boyfriend or friends." He mumbled.

I laughed a little, "do you really want to hear about them? Because I will tell you all about them."

"No, I really don't want to hear about them."

"Well I better run okay? Will you call me tonight though?"

"Of course I will, what time do you want me to call?"

"I don't know, maybe around ten? I should be back from the mall and my friends will be gone by then. My mom doesn't like people over after then on a school night."

"Okay, I will talk to you then." He smiled leaning in a bit like he was going to kiss me but then pulling away.

I rolled my eyes a little and then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. I then climbed into my car and started the engine. I waved briefly before pulling out of the spot and making my way home. We really needed to come up with a great plan to get Randy back for what he had done this morning.

He wasn't getting away with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Paul's POV**

I watched as her car sped out of the lot and turned right and then sighed. I was so happy that I seemed to not only be making friends but I already had a girlfriend and it was still only my first week. My mind wondered back to what Mike had said about how she wasn't as nice as she seemed, and then to Kelly telling me the same thing, maybe they just didn't know this side of her and assumed things that they didn't have the answer to.

I bit my lip and shook my head of those thoughts before turning to make my way to my car. I had just reached it and had taken my key out to unlock it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around ready to punch someone again if necessary when I saw that it was Mike. "Hey man what's up?"

"Not much, saw you and thought I would come and say hello, especially since we really don't hang out much during the day."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said rubbing the back of my neck. He and I had just became friends, I didn't want him to think I was forgetting about him because of a girl, or that I just didn't want anything to do with him.

"It's alright, I know you've been busy with Stephanie and her little posse. I see you are still on that train by the way." He smirked leaning against my car.

"What train?" I asked also leaning against it.

"The I want to date her train, I had to hop off of that one remember?"

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that." I said rubbing my neck again. Did I really want to hear him bash her again? No, but I had to know the details of why he felt she was a bitch.

"Ask me about what? I told you man, I asked her out, she said yes, and then she treated me like crap and said she would never date a guy like me."

"Yeah I know you told me that, but you are sure it wasn't some kind of misunderstanding or something?"

"Listen Paul," Mike said slapping my shoulder, "I know that you have the hots for the girl and you can continue down this path if you want to, but like I said she was a total bitch to me and a lot of other people as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't want you to think that I am just trying to talk badly about her to keep you away from her."

"Dude don't worry about it, I want to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, why don't you just come hang at my place for awhile."

"I thought you and the little lady were working on some project." Mike said standing up straight.

"We are tomorrow, she and her friends were going to the mall I think she said."

Mike raised his eyebrows for a moment before letting them relax. "Oh okay cool, let me just call my mom really quick."

"Oh that's right she was supposed to pick you up because of your car right?"

"Yeah it's still in the shop." He said as he waited for someone to pick up.

A few minutes later we were in my car and on the way back to my house to hang out for awhile. I was happy that he had agreed to come over, I wanted to know why he and Kelly were saying these things about Stephanie that I just couldn't picture happening in my head. It was like we were talking about two completely different girls. We arrived at my house and after grabbing some juice from the fridge we sat down in the living room to hang out.

"Your parents aren't home?"

"No, not until tonight."

"Oh that's cool, so you still want to know about Stephanie?"

"Of course, I just can't picture her doing the things you and Kelly say she did."

"Oh Kelly told you too huh?"

"Yeah," I furrowed my brow now a little more confused than I was before.

"Well you have only known her less than a week, we have been at the same school since junior high."

"Well people change you know."

"I know, she changed big time when we got to high school. In junior high she was popular but still really nice, kind of how you seem to see her now."

"Okay," I said still confused.

"Well when we got to high school and she became friends with the posse as I call them," Mike said stopping to take a sip of his juice. "She just became a totally different girl; _you_ could barely ask her to borrow some paper without her snapping at you. She has toned down the bitch the last year or so but…"

"But what?" I asked as he hesitated to tell me whatever he was going to say. I still thought he probably just caught her on a bad day or something whenever he tried to talk to her.

"Well her and her friends like to say you shouldn't cross them because they will get revenge and well this girl Rebecca found that out the hard way. I mean the whole school saw it, but I got a firsthand account of it because She and I were sort of a thing at the time."

"Oh why did you break up?" I asked not really sure if I wanted to know what he had to say anymore.

"Well it just didn't work out, but she was trying to be a part of their group."

"Oh so they didn't want to be friends with her?"

"They never wanted her as a friend but they decided to use her a bit first."

"Use her how?" I asked furrowing my brow .

"Well they would all ask or tell her to do things but Stephanie was sort of the worst."

"The worst how?" I wasn't so sure I wanted to hear anymore though.

"Well this one time she told Becca that everyone, meaning the group, were going to wear a certain outfit and so she had to as well, which she didn't have so she went out and spent thirty bucks on a skirt, and…"

"Are you telling me that Steph is a bitch because she told this girl to wear a skirt and then decided to wear pants?" I asked not really getting where this crap was coming from.

"No, that would have been a happy day in her life. She showed up in this new outfit and the other girls were wearing similar things so the day was going great until lunch."

"What happened at lunch?"

"Stephanie decided she was tired of having Rebecca hang around them so she stood in the middle of the room so that everyone could see and hear them and called her a loser, telling her that she could go and buy the entire BeBe store and would never be cool or hot or anything else. That she was destined to be a loser her entire life and then dumped her soda all over her new skirt."

"What?" I asked a lump forming in my throat. I was praying that this was all some made up story, that did not sound like Stephanie at all.

"Yeah and it gets worse," Mike said taking another sip from his glass.

"Worse?"

"Yeah, so after she did that and everyone was staring at her, I went over to comfort her, get her away from Stephanie and Kelly was helping since they were good friends, but before I could pull her away Stephanie decided to continue."

"Continue what?"

"Well She made this fake apology face and started to say how sorry she was and was pretending to wipe the soda off of her and then grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it down."

"Oh god," I said widening my eyes.

"Yeah, so Kelly and I got her out of there and then she was tortured by everyone the rest of the week. She transferred schools and we never really talked after that."

"And then you decided to ask her out?" I asked more confused by that now than ever.

"Yeah I know it was stupid but she never really did anything that bad again, still a huge bitch to me though and sometimes Kelly and others."

"Wow," I said not fully comprehending what I had just been told. I wasn't so sure that I wanted to be with someone who could act like that, even if it was in the past, because I was on the opposite side of the fence and was the one constantly being made fun of.

"Yeah, sorry to tell you all that man but we thought you should know."

"Thanks for telling me though Mike, I really need to think things over with her."

"Just wait until they decide how to handle Randy."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think, after everything I told you, that they were going to let how much he embarrassed her in front of everyone pass without doing something to gain the upper hand back?"

"I didn't really think about it, he is a huge jerk though."

"True, and I look forward to seeing him get his but you don't want to get mixed up with her dude. I consider you a friend now and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"Thanks man,"

Mike left not too long after that and I sat on the couch thinking things over. My parents got home a little after I had eaten and once I had said hello and caught up a bit I went up to my room and just laid on my bed. I wasn't sure how long I had been just staring at the ceiling but my phone ringing broke me out of my reverie and I realized it was almost ten thirty.

"Hello?"

"Hey I thought you were going to call jerk." Stephanie laughed over the line.

"Sorry I kind of lost track of time thinking about things."

"You are way too into school."

I smiled briefly, I still liked her but I just didn't know if I could look at her the same anymore. "Not about school,"

"Are you okay?" She asked softly all the joking gone from her voice.

"Yeah, just tired. I will see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah alright," She said and I knew that she was confused. When she came over tomorrow, and we finished our project I would have to talk to her about what I had found out this afternoon.

I just dreaded losing her that way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephanie's POV**

I woke the next morning to the sound of my alarm beeping. I shut it off quickly and dashed into the bathroom for a quick shower before walking into my closet to find something cute to wear. I wanted to look perfect today, for more than one reason. For one thing, when I saw Paul I wanted him to see how good I looked before we talked because he had been acting really strange the night before; more importantly however, was phase one of our plan on Randy started today.

I finally settled on some denim shorts and a pink t-shirt that said "voted most flexible by your boyfriend" and some simple sandals. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and started my make-up. I slipped in some earrings and then grabbed my things heading downstairs and toward the front door. I hollered out a goodbye to my parents and then was on my way.

I arrived at school and parked next to Paul's car, he was probably on his way to his locker. I quickly grabbed my things and made my way into the school, winking at a few guys and sending small smiles as they catcalled. I spotted him in front of his locker messing around on his cell phone and walked over placing my hand gently on his forearm.

"Hey Paul," I smiled.

"Hey," He said quickly not really looking over at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked confused by his behavior. He was usually really excited and happy to see me.

"Yeah, just busy and everything."

"Busy with what? School hasn't even started yet."

"Oh I know, but I left a few things for last minute. I have to go and talk to Mike really quick though, I will see you in first period okay" He asked not waiting for my answer.

I watched him walk away furrowing my brow. I couldn't understand why he was acting so strangely around me. I didn't have time to think too long about it though because I saw my friends walking up to me. "You ladies ready?" I asked with a smile as I bit my lip a little bit.

"Always," Trish smiled back.

"Of course," Marie laughed.

"Can't wait," Layla responded.

"So is he here yet?" I asked craning my neck around to see if I could see him from where I was standing.

"No, we already checked around." Layla said.

"Why are we standing at Paul's locker?" Maria asked. "Let's go and drop our things really quickly and get ready for phase one."

"Oh, I was just talking to Paul before you guys walked up. He was acting really weird though." I said starting in the direction of my own locker.

"Weird how?" Trish asked looking concerned.

"Well you know how he usually is right?"

"You mean following you around like a little lap dog?" She laughed. "Of course why?"

"Well, he was basically ignoring me, and when I asked if we could talk or whatever he said he had other things to do and left."

"He is probably just nervous about something, maybe he is trying to figure out something romantic to do."

"I don't know Trish…"

"Well you guys haven't had a first official date yet have you?" Layla asked.

"No,"

"That is probably what he is so busy with."

"Yeah you are probably right Lay." I agreed even though I wasn't sure about that at all.

I arrived at first period and saw him sitting there looking down at his binder. I walked over and sat down beofore turning to look at him. "Hey again," I smiled reaching out to grab his hand. I took it as a good sign that he didn't pull away from me.

"Hey," He said smiling briefly at me before looking back down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine, just tired and everything," He said just as softly pulling his hand away from me.

"Seriously what is your problem? I don't have time for this drama." I snapped getting annoyed by his attitude, as well as a little hurt that he was being so cold toward me.

"Nothing," He replied.

"Really nothing?" I asked glaring at him. "Yesterday you loved when we held hands and you were so happy to be around me, and then this morning you won't even look at me."

"Can we talk about it after school please Stephanie?"

"Why not now?"

"Because for one thing class is about to start…"

"Oh who cares about that…"

"For another," He interupted me, "I really just think it's something we should discuss in private."

"Fine whatever," I snapped turning away from him.

"Trouble in paradise?" Randy asked with a smile as he leaned down toward us.

"Shut up Ortan." I snapped not in the mood to deal with him at the moment. I could not wait until this afternoon when phase one of our plan would happen.

I ignored Paul for the rest of the morning, I hoped that this would upset him as much as he had upset me with his attitude toward me, but it didn't really seem to bother him that much. By the time that lunch arrived I was starting to think that he wanted to break up or something and was thinking of ways to end it before that happened. I was Stephanie McMahon, things like that simply didn't happen to me, I always broke up with the guys, not the other way around.

"Hey ladies, are we all set?" I asked walking up to the table where my friends were sitting.

"Of course," Layla smirked taking a sip of her soda.

"Great," I replied as I sat down. "As soon as he walks in, start yelling at me like we planned."

"Of course,"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Randy walk in, and behind him and his friends were Paul and Mike. I didn't really want to do this in front of him, but as Layla stood up I knew that I had no choice, besides Ortan deserved it.

"So it is true then? You think its okay to act that way when you have a boyfriend Stephanie? Especially knowing how I feel about him?"

"Listen Layla, you are just going to embarrass yourself."

"Really embarrass myself?" Layla screamed. I was happy to see that the entire lunch room was looking our way. "I thought that you were my friend Stephanie and you do this to me?"

"Stop acting like a crazy person Layla." I yelled back standing up and glaring at her. "Get over yourself already, he never liked you, he told me so."

Layla sent me one last glare before turning around and storming out of the room. I took a deep breath as I looked around the room pretending to be embarrased by our fight. I turned my stare to Randy and walked over to him. "This is all your fault," I spat out as I stopped in front of him.

"Oh please baby, it is all on you. Now why don't you get down on your knees and use your mouth for something useful."

"I glared at him in disgust while thinking of a new plan in my mind. Sure we had been planning something entirely different, but he had just dropped this opportunity into my lap. I smirked at him before taking another step toward him. "Fine," I said calmly dropping to my knees and reached toward his belt.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked in astonishment trying to back away from me. He clearly hadn't been expecting me to comply with his wishes.

"Just what you asked me to do baby, come on, you know you want it." I said loudly as I finally got his belt undone. I fell back onto my behind as he pulled away and the belt came off of his pants.

He glared around the room as the entire student body started to laugh and point in his direction. "Oh come on Randy, is it because you don't add up to the size you are in your imagination?" I laughed as he ran from the room.

I smiked around the room before standing up and dropping his belt onto a nearby table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul leave the room and frowned. I followed him out of the room and down the hall to the exit into the parking lot. "Paul," I called as I walked over to catch up with him.

"What?" He asked stopping in the middle of the parking lot to turn back to look at me.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." He spat out.

"Why?" I asked softly taken aback by the tone he used.

"That display in there is exactly the reason I wanted to talk to you."

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his forearm but he jerked it away.

"Because I got revenge on someone who deserved it?" I asked.

"No Stephanie, because you felt the need to act like that. If you can do that to him how do I know you won't do something similar to me."

"Because I care about you Paul, Randy is a jerk and he deserved what he got."

"And Rebecca?" He yelled out.

"How do you know about her?" I asked stunned by what he had just said.

"Mike told me, he tried to warn me that you were different than what I thought and so did Kelly. I tried to look past it and believe that you were different, but that in there," He said pointing in the direction of the cafeteria, "That disgusted me. I have been on the other end of the bullying and I just can't be with someone like that."

"But that isn't me Paul, I mean I acted that way today because I wanted him to hurt like I did when he did what he did the other day and…"

"It isn't you? Stephanie he is not the first person you pulled that on and I am sure that this Rebecca girl isn't either."

"Yeah I used to be a huge bitch, but I really don't do that sort of thing anymore."

"Stephanie you just did," He yelled making me take a step away from him.

"Paul…"

"No, don't Paul me Stephanie. I can't stand people like that because I've been on the other end of that and I know how it feels. If you do that to him, you would do it to me and…"

"No Paul, I wouldn't I…"

"I can't do this anymore, just forget about us okay?"

I felt the burning of fresh tears in my eyes and placed a hand on my stomach. My lips quivered a little as the first tear rolled down my face. "But…"

"Please don't act like this hurt you, we both know you don't care about anyone or anything but yourself."

I watched him walk away from me toward his car and felt more tears fall. What had I just done? Sure I wanted revenge on Randy and I had gotten it, and sure I normally didn't care about what people thought of me, but for some reason watching him break up with me and him walking away like he had with a look of pure hatred on his face crushed me. I realized as I watched his car speed out of the lot why I was feeling this way.

I was falling for him good and hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Paul's POV:**

I sat on my couch thinking about everything that had happened that day. I could not believe that the girl I had started falling for from the moment I saw her had turned out to be the sort of person I had never wanted anything to do with. I was happy that my parents were both out of the house, especially my mom; I knew that she would pick up on my bad mood right away. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to go to school tomorrow and face her after yelling at her the way I had, and ending things so fast…before they had even begun.

I started to feel a little bad about how I had screamed at her in the parking lot, especially when I saw the tears forming in her blue-grey eyes. I sighed heavily and picked up the can of soda in front of me for something to do with my hands, but put it back down right away not thirsty. Instead, I stood and began to pace back and forth in front of the coffee table.

After my third rotation, I heard someone knock on the door softly. I furrowed my brow not sure who it could be, maybe it was Mike coming to see how I was, I was sure that the news of our...my yelling match had spread quickly. I opened the door and was shocked to see Stephanie standing there on the porch looking down at her feet, almost timid in the way she wouldn't look up at me.

"What are you doing here Stephanie?" I asked harshly not really in the mood to see her. I was starting to feel even worse as she bit her bottom lip and then looked up for a moment.

"Our project is due tomorrow and it's not done so…" She broke off not finishing her thought.

"Damn, I forgot about that. Do you want me to just finish it and put your name on it?" I asked sure that she would agree, she probably didn't want to do it to begin with.

"I'd rather do my half of it if it's all the same to you, but if you want me to go." She said softly looking back down at her shoes before turning to walk away.

"Wait," I called out after her, I was feeling worse and worse the longer I looked at her but if she wanted to work on the project I would have to suck it up. "Come on in." I said stepping back and gesturing toward the living room behind me.

She took a deep breath and walked past, just brushing my chest with her shoulder. I shuddered slightly at the feel of her soft skin but tried to shake it off as I shut the door and followed her to the couch. "So you have the flash drive right?"

"Yeah, it's right here," She said softly placing it next to my computer. "I sort of edited through it and changed a few words but we should look through it again."

"Right," I said opening my computer and then plugging the flash drive in.

"So um…Can we maybe…"

"Stephanie I don't want to talk about that." I cut her off knowing what she would want to talk about.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Paul I…"

"But yet you meant to hurt Randy, and everyone else before him."

"I know what it looked like but…"

"Don't tell me he deserved it again Stephanie. I don't care how much of a jerk he is, no one deserves that kind of humiliation, I told you I have been on the other side of that and…"

"Oh okay Mr. Riotous, it is okay for you to punch him in the face, but the second I try to get revenge for myself it isn't okay anymore?"

"Stephanie when I punched him he deserved it, and besides he had hit me before that."

"He embarrassed me before I did that to him, same thing."

"No it isn't," I said turning fully to her. I couldn't help but notice how sexy she got when she was angry.

"How is it different?" She yelled standing up.

"Because a black eye goes away, you can't get rid of the fact that everyone in the entire school laughing at you and…"

"Oh so because you were some kind of a loser at your old school you think it's okay to try to…"

"Stephanie I told you I didn't want to talk about this." I sighed sitting back down, I hadn't even realized I had stood up to yell at her.

"Right, well maybe if you actually told me what happened to make you so above me or whatever then…"

"I never said I was above you Stephanie." I yelled standing back up and facing her. "In fact, I was completely shocked that a girl like you would even want me…"

"A girl like me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, you know gorgeous, popular, smart, funny."

"And a total bitch?" She finished glaring at me.

"I never said you were a bitch Stephanie."

"Then tell me Paul why don't you want me anymore? Because I got revenge on that creep? Or because your new best friend ever told you not to like me?"

"Mike just told me that…"

"I was a total slut and a bitch to boot."

"No, and for the record I don't think you are either of those things. I just think it was wrong to treat him like that, and everyone before him."

"Yeah well apparently that is who you think I am so whatever."

I rolled my eyes as she sat back down and starting grabbing her things. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Leaving, you can just finish it. It's what you wanted to do anyway to get away from me."

"Only because I really hate myself for what I did this afternoon and I don't want to feel bad for it. It really struck a chord with me seeing you doing that today at lunch."

"Why?" She asked stopping her yelling and gathering of her things.

"Nevermind," I said not wanting to get into it.

"Right…whatever," She said grabbing her bag and starting for the door.

I watched as she walked out of the house and slammed the door behind her. I wasn't sure why I didn't just tell her why it bothered me so much. I knew it wasn't just because I had been bullied at my old school that was only part of the truth, the part I could easily tell her about. I took a deep breath and sunk back down onto the couch.

The next morning I woke up as my alarm went off. I didn't want to go to school today, especially knowing I would have to see Stephanie again. I got out of bed and headed for the shower anyway though, we had that project due today, thankfully I was able to finish it and print out the actual report part of it as well. I was happy to see that she had actually written it because we had never gone over that part, I had sort of forgotten it actually.

I arrived at school and parked. I turned off my car and just sat there thinking things over and not really wanting to walk into that building. Could it really only be the end of the first week at this school? I had gained a girlfriend (At least I had considered her to be) and lost her all in the same week. I got out and headed toward the entrance, noticing a lot of people staring at me. I smiled a small smile as Mike and Kelly walked up to me. "Hey guys,"

"Hey buddy how you doing?" Mike asked gently.

"Head what happened huh?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, how are you doing with all of that?" Kelly asked sweetly.

"Okay…I guess, she came over last night to finish that project due today."

"How did that go?" She asked looking around Mike to see me a little better.

"It ended in a fight of course," I sighed. "I don't know what to do about this whole thing."

"Move on of course," Mike said with a short laugh. "You can do way better than that girl trust me."

"I guess," I sighed again. I knew it was stupid to feel this way considering I had been the one to dump her, and yet here I was; acting like I had been the one to be dumped.

I said my goodbye at the door and walked into first period with Kelly next to me. "Do you want to sit next to me?" She asked sweetly.

"I would love to, but I can't."

"Why not? You know the seats aren't assigned. Everyone just sort of sits in the same place on their own."

"I know, I just need to get over it I guess."

Stephanie walked in just then and walked past on the way to our table. She was looking beautiful as always, in tight blue jeans that hugged her hips and a red tank top that showed just enough cleavage to be sexy. I could still smell her perfume too and it was killing me slowly.

"Maybe I should." I said to Kelly. I didn't know if I would be able to sit next to her for an hour.

As I walked by her, I could feel her eyes on me the entire time, and when I actually took the seat, she had a look of complete hurt in her eyes., I knew this meant that Randy would be sitting next to Stephanie, if he even showed up today, but somehow I wasn't as bothered by it, or so I told myself anyway.

"Just ignore her," Kelly said softly in my ear and she grabbed my hand for a moment. I knew that she had a little bit of a crush on me, but I was still into Stephanie, obviously.

"Yeah," I said looking away from Stephanie and down at my papers.

"I am sure that she will be over it by lunch okay?" Kelly whispered. "Besides, she deserves to be a little upset after how much she hurt you."

"She really didn't hurt me, she just pissed me off." I said looking around at Kelly.

"Well almost the same thing, we should do our mid-term papers together, partners?"

"I guess," I said knowing I wouldn't be able to work with Stephanie again unless forced to.

"Great," She said happily leaning over to peck me on the cheek.

I was a little weirded out by it but I made nothing more of it as the teacher walked in. I glanced over and saw that same hurt look in Stephanie's eyes as she watched us before turning to the front of the room again. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and she swiped at her eye a bit.

An hour later the bell rang and Stephanie quickly grabbed her things, I bit my lip for a moment before following her out of the room, ignoring Kelly calling my name behind me. "Steph wait up." I called as she hurried around the corner. I turned the corner and saw her walking into a room at the end of the hall, I wasn't sure if it was a classroom or what, but I knew that it wasn't the way to her next period. I walked up to the door and turned the knob, surprised that it was unlocked. I opened it and saw it was, in fact, a class, although the room was empty except for her.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, closing the door behind me.

"Why do you care?" She asked not bothering to turn around.

"Because I…"

"Because why? Your new little girlfriend was concerned?"

"No," I said in confusion at the venom in her voice. "She isn't my new girlfriend, I kind of just broke up with my first one."

She turned at this and furrowed her brow. "Then why did you sit with her?"

"Because she is my friend, and I wasn't sure that I could sit next to you."

"Because of our ruined friendship or relationship, whatever it was."

"Yeah,"

"Well, I guess I should just blame myself. You know I was really starting to…" She broke off.

"Starting to what?"

"Like you a lot, I was going to invite you to my house for dinner so you could meet my parents and everything."

"I would have liked that."

"Yeah well…apparently it will never happen since you hate me and everything." She almost whispered starting to walk past.

Not really thinking about the filter that should be over my mouth I automatically corrected her. "I don't hate you Steph, I still kind of love you."

"What?" She said stopping and turning back to me.

"Well I…I mean I…I was really starting to fall for you okay? I know it's only been like a week but Steph you were everything I could of asked for in a girlfriend and then…"

"I ruined it, I know."

"You didn't…"

"Spare me okay? You said so yesterday remember? You know I hate myself for that right?"

"Steph…" I whispered as she took a step closer to me.

"Don't you want to just forget about everything that happened and start over?" She whispered back taking a step closer.

I automatically took a step back and she stopped and I saw the hurt once again flash across her face. "I guess not," She whispered before turning to leave.

I watched her take a couple of steps before reaching out and grabbing her arm to turn her around. As she spun around, a look of anger on her face I pulled her flush against me and kissed her. She tried to pull away for a second, probably to ask what the hell I was doing, before she gave in and I felt her kiss me back. I released her arm and she wrapped both of her arms around my neck licking my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth and let her tongue in, our tongues wrestled for a moment before she pulled away. "Are you sure you don't want me to leave or something?"

"Not a chance." I said not thinking about where we were, or the fact that I was supposed to be done with her.

She leaned back in and I kissed her soft lips again, gripping her hips a little tighter than I would normally but just letting instinct take over. I started to get aroused as she moaned against my mouth and brought her hand down and around my neck to my chest.

She pulled away again, but before I could question her she grabbed my hand and led me over to the desk. I grabbed her once again, lifting her and sitting her down on the desk, starting to wish she had worn a skirt that day. She moaned again as I slid my tongue down her jaw and to her neck. She ran her soft hand down my chest and stomach to the front of my pants, gripping me through my jeans.

"Oh Steph." I groaned into her neck as she massaged me, pressing firmer every few seconds.

"I know you want me, so just take me." She whispered huskily.

I pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes which had turned smoky with lust, it made me harder knowing that look was because of me. I roamed my eyes over her body and then ran my hands down her side and to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. I then went back to kissing her neck as she undid the button of my jeans.

She pushed me away a moment later and climbed off the desk and slid down onto her knees. I turned my body away, knowing she was following and perched on the edge of the desk as she slid the zipper down and then pulled both my jeans and boxers down, releasing me.

"Mmm I knew you would be big." She moaned as she took me in her mouth.

I threw my head back as I groaned, grabbing the back of her head and gripping her hair tightly. "Oh my god," I moaned as I looked down to watch her head bob back and forth. I felt her hand running up and down my length as she licked and sucked me for a few minutes. As she stood up I pulled her against me and reached down to undo her jeans. I pulled her zipper down and slid her jeans past her hips and down her long smooth legs. I took a step back, watching her step out of her pants, and roamed my eyes over her body.

"You are so beautiful." I said softly before grabbing her and putting her back on the desk. I resumed kissing her and then left a trail of kisses down her jaw to her neck and then her chest. She threw her head back and moaned as I reached her navel. I pulled away a moment later as I got onto my knees, "Did you lock the door?" I asked.

"You came in after me," She moaned arching her hips so that I would resume my kissing.

"I should lock it,"

"Hurry up,"

I ran to the door and locked it before running back and getting back onto my knees. She giggled at my running around like a crazy person before moaning loudly as I kissed her inner thigh and made my way up. I kissed her through the soft lace of her panties before moving them aside and starting to lick her clit. She bucked her hips up, pressing herself more firmly against my mouth as she moaned. I pulled away a moment later, placing soft kisses back up the same trail I had made with my tongue earlier as she grabbed a hold of my hair tightly and pulled me up to her mouth.

"I want you in me now," She moaned as she kissed me once again. I pulled her panties further aside and allowed myself to slide into her, I slowly slid in, further and further until I was all the way in her, then slid just as slowly out.

"Oh my god Paul," She moaned into my ear, bucking her hips into me again.

Her moans and moving hips made me, if possible, more turned on and I picked up the pace until I was pounding into her, gripping her hip with one hand and her thigh with the other. I could feel her getting higher until she was on the verge of her climax. "Do you want me to pull out?" I asked in a groan and she ran her fingernails down my shoulder.

"No, it's okay," She moaned arching her hips up.

I knew she had reached her climax and I released inside of her a few thrusts later. I placed my forehead against hers, our breaths mingled as we both panted. "I think we missed second period," She laughed breathlessly.

I laughed softly, kissing her nose before pulling away a little. "I think we did, where the hell are we anyway?"

"Freshman science class." She giggled before pulling my face down to kiss me on the lips again. "So does this mean we're…"

"What in the hell are you two doing?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Stephanie's POV:**

"Oh my god," I screamed pulling Paul more in front of me to block me from her view.

Paul's was was bright crimson, probably the same color mine was at the current moment, on him it was sort of adorable though. He reached down and pulled up his pants and boxers and then grabbed his shirt slipping it on. He then reached down and grabbed my shirt and jeans and took a step back, taking care to stand directly in front of me so that I was blocked from view. "You weren't supposed to see that, I thought that door was locked."

"Right, well it wasn't. You know you could get in huge trouble for having sex here right?"

"I know…I was…"

"I don't even know why you took that whore back." She spat glaring at me as I stepped around Paul once again fully clothed.

"Excuse me?" I spat in her direction.

"You heard me, he should have forgotten you and moved on, to someone who wouldn't act the way you do maybe."

"Oh you mean a boring air head like yourself Kelly?"

She glared at me and took a step forward. "You are so going to regret being a bitch to me right now."

"Why? Are you going to try and hit me or something?"

"Girls stop okay?" Paul said interupting our arguing. "We should all just get out of here."

"You are taking her side then? She spreads her legs and gets what she wants once again? Nevermind the fact she hurt you just yesterday."

"Kelly we talked about things and worked it out okay? I love her and…"

"What?"

"Oh my god, you are so jealous it isn't even funny Kelly." I laughed over his shoulder. "Come on Paul, we should get to our next classes."

"We really should, you too Kelly, we can talk about this later okay?"

"Yeah whatever, but like I said you are really going to regret treating me like you have Stephanie. I think it is about time you got what was coming to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked completely confused by her comment. But she didn't reply, she just turned and walked out with a smirk on her face.

Something told me however, that she was far from through with this.

Later that day Paul and I were sitting in the parking lot, leaning against my car. The day had passed pretty quickly, and Kelly hadn't made good on whatever it was that she was planning to do, of course we could always deny it considering she had no proof of what he and I had done this morning. "So do you want to come over?" I asked looking back up at him.

"Yeah that might be fun," He smiled brushing my hair back. "We could celebrate that we got through our presentation today, you are the best writing that report by the way, I totally forgot about it."

"Yeah well…kind of what I do." I laughed reaching up and grabbing his hand. I held it in my own for a moment before standing fully. "Do you want to follow me to my place then?"

"I don't know, do you think I should go home and change first or something?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "What for?"

"Well…I mean you obviously have money, well your family or whatever, and if I am meeting them then…"

I bit my laugh to stop myself laughing during his rant but couldn't help but let a small giggle escape my lips. "Paul they aren't even home right now, and besides they don't care what you wear as long as we aren't naked in my bed or something."

"Right," He said blushing crimson. "So yeah…I guess I will follow you to your house then. Maybe we can study for that test tomorrow in English or something."

"Yeah…or something." I laughed as he pecked me softly on the lips and walked off toward his car. "Drive back this way okay?"

"Why?" He turned around taking a few steps backward.

"So that you can follow me, unless you want to wait over by the exit."

"I am parked by the exit,"

"Do you want a ride to your car then?"

"It isn't too far Steph…but sure I am just lazy enough to not want to walk."

"Lazy boy huh?"

"You know it baby," He laughed walking back toward me. "PE kicked my ass today."

"Mmm too bad I couldn't see you running that mile, you all sweaty sounds kind of sexy."

"Kind of?" He mock pouted climbing into the passanger side of my car.

I laughed and opened the door to climb in when I heard my name being called from behind. "Oh hey girl what's up?"

"Hey," Layla said coming to a stop next to me. "Is he riding with you? I was hoping for a ride. My car is still in the shop."

"Well…I guess I could give you a life. I can't hang out though, Paul and I are hanging out."

"Hence him being in your car." She laughed.

"Well I am actually giving him a lift to his car across the lot and then he is following me to my place."

"Oh, well I guess I could see if Trish is still here or something."

"Lay it is fine I don't mind giving you a lift okay?"

"Yeah okay, if you are sure." She said getting ready to climb into the backseat.

"Hey I can just walk to my car," Paul said opening the door and getting out of the car. "That way you don't have to push her seat forward to climb in just to get back out again in a few seconds."

"Okay thanks." She said walking around to stand next to him. "You are the sweetest of any of her ex boyfriends."

"Thanks," He laughed with a familiar blush coming to his face.

She laughed at the look on his face before climbing into his vacated seat and closing the door. "I guess I should follow you to her place and then yours huh?" He said walking over to me and reaching out for my hand.

I found it adorable that he was being so touchy feely, it sort of made me wonder if that had been his first time or something. "I guess so, I can just give you my address if you prefer."

"No because I am not used to this area yet."

"Okay, see you in a minute then…well your car anyway." I laughed pecking him on the lips and then climbing into the car.

I watched him walking away and then started my car before turning to look at my friend while a car went by. "So you will not believe what happened today." I said backing out of the space.

"What?"

"So Paul and I sort of…"

"Oh my god at school? You are a bad bad girl." She laughed.

"Shut up," I laughed as I made my way toward the exit keeping a lookout for Paul. "Anyway we did…whatever and then Kelly walked in on us at the end and got all bitchy."

"What do you mean got all bitchy? Is she capable of that? I thought her world was all cupcakes and rainbows or something."

"I love you so much right now Lay," I laughed as she insulted Kelly exactly as I would have done. "Anyways…yeah she was clearly jealous of the fact he and I got back together."

"Sounds like it." She responded as I stopped the car and waited for Paul to pull out of his spot behind me.

"Yeah, she was all like you are going to regret this and get what is coming to you."

"No way!" layla exclaimed.

"Yeah way…makes me wonder what she has planned."

"Can't be too bad, probably just telling a teacher or something."

"Probably, but why would she do that with no proof?"

"She might think they will take her word for it since she is so innocent or whatever and we are so fun."

"I like the way you think girlie…we are super fun."

"Duh,"

"So maybe we should plan a little something on the off chance that she is trying to take me down or whatever she thinks she can do."

"Isn't that what sort of pissed Paul off before Steph?"

I took a deep breath as I turned right out of the school and made my way to Layla's house, looking into my rearview mirror to make sure Paul was right behind me. "True, maybe I should just get her on her own so we can talk about it or something"

"That sounds like a better idea, I mean the girl basically worships our group and probably only wants to be closer to you and everything."

"True, I mean I know she is into Paul but she has been dying to be friends with us since freshman year." I laughed making a left turn.

"Yeah exaclty, she is so freaking needy."

"Hell yeah she is."

"But can you blame her?" Layla laughed, " I mean we are totally awesome."

"That is so true," I laughed with her pulling into her driveway. I saw Paul come to a stop just next to the driveway so that I could pull back out and turn around.

"See you later, call me tonight okay?"

"Will do girlie. Maybe me you, Trish, and Maria can do a skype session or something."

"Sounds fab, laters."

"Laters," I waved. I watched her walk away for a moment and then looked behind me, pulling back out onto the street. "We have to turn around," I hollored out so that he could hear me since his window was down as well.

"Okay, just give me a second."

I watched as he pulled into Maria's driveway and thenn moved forward until I was in front of the house next to hers so that he could back out in the right direction. As soon as he was dirctly behind me I began to move again heading toward my house.

I could not wait until we were alone again, I felt like I could not get enough of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Paul's POV:**

I followed Stephanie through the gate blocking her house from the street and my eyes widened slightly at the sight of her house. I couldn't believe someone who only had four people total in their family could have such a huge house, my house was basically a cardboard box compared to this place. I parked my car directly next to hers, noting that mine was pretty much junk-yard ready compared to the others in the area.

"Nice digs," I whisteled as I got out of the car and walked over to her.

"Thanks," She said looking down and blushing just a bit.

I reached over and grabbed her hand and held it in my own. "Want to give me a tour or something babe?" I asked wagging my eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh but of course Mr. Levesque." She giggled pulling me toward the front door.

"So do you guys have like a bunch of maides and a personal chef?" I asked half joking but also curious to know if it was true.

"No," She laughed again. "We have a cleaning person come like three times a week but other than that my mom basically cooks everything for us."

"That's cool, do they go on business trips a lot?"

"Not really, I mean my dad obviously isn't home a couple of days a week, but my mom makes sure she is always here."

"So do I get to meet them at all?" I asked as she opened the door with her key and grabbed my hand again. I was half curious because I wanted to actually meet her parents, but the other half of me was worried that I would become some dirty little secret of hers.

"Of course, my dad doesn't come home until tomorrow, but if you want to stay for dinner you can totally meet my mom tonight."

"Just might have to do that." I smiled as I allowed her to pull me into the living room.

"So this is the living room, we have a ton of movies and a couple different game systems if you are into that sort of thing."

"Steph I'm a guy, of course I am into that kind of thing."

"Oh yeah." She laughed. "So do you want to tour the rest of the house or just hang out in here."

"What about upstairs?" I said wiggling my eyebrows at her again.

"We do have a couple of hours until my mom will be here so why not." She said pulling me around and back into the entrance. I followed her up the stairs and down the hall counting the doors on the way.

"Do you guys really need like eight bedrooms up here?" I laughed.

"Well I guess we do," She laughed. "Lots of room for guests and everything. So this is my room…do you like it?"

I looked around the room with a small smile on my face. It had a huge king size bed covered in pink and lavender bedding and a ton of pillows. The walls were a light shade of pink with white doors and white curtains for the window. She also had a ton of pictures on the wall, a few posters of bands, but mostly pictures of her and friends and what I assumed were her family. "It is very girly but I can definitely tell that it is yours."

"What do you mean you can tell it is mine?" She laughed.

"Just that it fits your personality."

"Oh okay, well how about I give you a tour of my bed sweetie." She giggled pulling me over and pushing me back onto it.

I smirked at her and she crawled up and straddled me, leaning down to kiss me. I placed my hands on either side of her hips and then ran my right hand up her side and to the back of her neck. Just as I deepened the kiss and flipped her over onto her back however, we heard someone calling from down the hall.

"Stephanie sweetheart can you come out here for a minute."

"Oh my god," She said pushing me off and standing up to straighten her clothes. "It's my mom."

"You are about to get in a ton of trouble aren't you?" I asked chuckling at the look on her face. I stood up as well and straightened my shirt as she pulled open the bedroom door and started to walk out.

"Hey mom,"

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"

"It was good, brought Paul home for you to meet." She said gesturing behind her so that her mom would look around and notice me.

"And why was he in your bedroom young lady?" Linda asked sternly.

"I was just giving him a tour of the house, he was just basically making fun of my room a second ago."

"No I wasn't," I laughed walking over. "I was saying that it fit her perfectly. "I am Paul, nice to meet you ma'am." I said sticking my hand out to shake hers.

"You too dear," she said shaking my hand. "Why don't you kids come back downstairs okay? You are so lucky your father doesn't come in until the morning."

"I know mom, sorry." Stephanie said following her mom down the stairs with me behind her.

"Do you kids want anything to eat?"

"Sure," I smiled politely. "Anything sounds good right now."

"Alright,"

I watched her walk away and then followed Stephanie back into the living room and picked up my backpack off the carpet and carried it over to the couch with me. "Should we study for that History test?"

"I suppose…we can't do anything else now." She sighed.

I laughed and reached over to grab her hand for a minute. "Don't worry baby, I am sure there is plenty of time for that later."

"You're right," She giggled as we sat down.

Just then her mom walked back into the room carrying two cans of soda and a plate of cookies. "Here you are dear." She said smiling at her daughter. "So, Paul right?" She asked looking at me as she sat on the arm of a chair across from us.

"Yes ma'am." I said taking a cookie off the plate and biting into it.

"I don't think my husband and I have ever seen you around before."

"Mom you don't have to third degree him." Stephanie said her face turning slightly red.

"It's okay," I said smiling at her. She was adorable when she was embarrased like this. "My parents and I just moved to town about a week ago."

"I see, and you already seem to have put some kind of spell on my daughter."

"Mom!"

"Now Stephanie it was a joke honey, relax okay? I just want to get to know him a little better." Linda responded laughing softly at her daughter.

"Well, she is a really sweet girl so I wanted to get to know her better."

"I am just happy that she seems to of found a nice young man to spend her time with instead of that young man she was dating before you."

"What guy were you dating before me?" I asked curious now. I knew that she had dated before me, she was gorgeous, but i guess I had just assumed that she had only ever really dated guys like me in the past or something.

"Don't worry about it okay?"

"His name was Andrew, thankfully he moved out of town because he was almost as much of a trouble maker as that guy your brother used to hang around with before he left for school."

"Okay mom thanks for the convo, can we get to our homework now please?" Stephanie said not answering her mother.

"Alright, you two enjoy yourselves, I will be in the kitchen."

We watched her walk out of the room and I heard Stephanie take a deep breath. I looked around to see her rolling her eyes slightly. "Sorry about her," She said pulling out her books.

"It's okay, I am pretty good with parents."

"Oh I see, so you are PA huh?" She giggled elbowing me softly in the side.

"PA?"

"It means parentally approved silly."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked not really understading what she was trying to say.

"Not for you, but most of the guys around here…yes."

"So I am the exception then huh?"

"Of course," She laughed.

"And why is that?" I asked wanting to know how she saw me. I knew that I shouldn't feel so insecure, especially now, but somehow I couldn't help myself.

"Well because you are so hot of course, plus you are super sweet."

"But mostly the hot part right?"

"But of course darling." She laughed in a bad English accent. "Should we get started then?"

Later that night I walked into my house I replayed parts of the day in my head; especially the goodbye kiss I had gotten on the front porch. I walked past the living room with only a brief greeting to my mom before making my way up to my room. I had just sprawled out on my bed to replay the kiss in my mind again when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked answering it without looking at who was calling.

"Hey man,"

"Oh hey dude what's up?"

"Not much, I am excited to come visit this weekend though." My friend Chris said. I could hear that he really was excited to come, which made my mood brighten as well.

"Me too dude, I have so much to tell you…and show you." I added at the end knowing he was going to ask what that meant.

"What do you mean show me?" He asked right on que.

"I may or may not be dating the hottest girl in school." I said smuggly.

"No way dude…you?"

"Of course me, just you wait man."

"Are you only saying that to make me jealous? But really you are either single or dating some average looking chick?"

"No way dude, just wait until you see her."

"Well why don't you send me a pic of her then or something?"

"Because you basically called her a dog and I want to be able to see your face when you see how wrong you are."

"Whatever you say man. So how are things at the new school anyway?"

"Pretty good, there is this group of jerks of course but I made a new friend that I think you will like as well."

"What kind of jerks?"

"Maybe worse than Andrew was,"

"Worse? Is that possible."

"Oh yeah, lucky for you, you don't have to meet him I don't think."

"Dude I wish I could just move in with you guys, I could get away from this dumb school…not to mention my stupid sister."

I laughed at his comment about his sister. She was constantly following the two of us around when I would come around, and according to him, when I wasn't there as well. "Does she still have a crush on me?"

"Probably, she thinks she is super mature now that she is in eigth grade."

"She might be," I laughed again. It felt amazing to be able to just talk to Chris and not worry about him trash talking my girlfriend or asking about my past school.

"Doubtful, like I said I am really excited to get away for a few days."

"My mom already has the guest room done up for you and everything."

"Awesome, your mom is the best."

"Yeah I guess."

"She is, you just don't know that because she likes me better than you."

"Not possible dude."

"It is a fact Paul, she wanted to leave you at my house and have me be her new son, but then she thought it would hurt your feelings or something." He laughed.

"Whatever dude, anyway I better go. I need to call Steph before I go to sleep and I want to catch her before one of her dumb friends calls about a hair crisis or something."

"Wow dude, you have a girlfriend who helps friends with hair crises."

"Trust me man, you are going to love her."

After that I said my goodbyes and then called Stephanie. After talking for about an hour we hung up and I got up to take a quick shower before bed. A few hours later as I lay in bed getting ready to go to sleep I just couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Who knew that high school could be so amazing to me.


	12. Chapter 12

I was currently lying on my bed against the pillows reading a book. I was so bored though just waiting for Paul to call, my friends had invited me to go out but I just wasn't in the mood for it. Just then the phone rang and I threw my book aside in excitement before picking my phone up off the bed next to me.

"Hey you," I said happily.

"Hey gorgeous, sorry I called later than I said. I was on the phone with my friend Chris."

"It's okay, I was catching up on some reading or whatever."

"You read?" He asked jokingly.

"Whatever jerk, what are you doing?"

"Just about to head to bed, I am exhausted from today." He laughed and I could just picture him snuggling further into his mattress.

"I wish I could snuggle with you."

"Me too, hey maybe you can come snuggle with my tomorrow night." He said his voice picking up in excitement.

"Not sure the rents would agree with that one there buddy." I said jokingly referring to his parents.

"Nah, they are going out and probably won't even be home until at least two in the morning."

"Party huh?"

"Yeah," He sighed into the phone. "But at least I get the place to myself and can ask my beautiful girl to come snuggle in bed with me."

"Just snuggle?" I asked taking on an accusatory tone.

"Maybe."

I laughed with him at that and then rolled my eyes playfully. "I'll let you know tomorrow okay? I am going to head to bed so I can be beautiful tomorrow."

"You don't need beauty sleep Steph you are overly adorable."

"How sweet you are to me. I am going to let you go anyways but I will talk to you in the morning."

"Alright I…will see you then."

"Um…okay," I laughed not sure why he had paused like he had.

About twenty minutes later, after I had gotten ready for bed and was cuddled up under the blankets and drifting off to sleep it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I sat up, allowing the covers to slip down to around my waist and widened my eyes slightly.

"Oh my god, he was going to say the L word." I gasped putting my hand over my mouth.

A moment later I rolled my eyes at myself and shook my head. No way would he say that this soon, I mean we had only been together for a week. It was too soon….right? Taking a deep breath in I gathered my blankets and lay back down to catch some sleep. I would just worry about it in the morning; it probably was nowhere near what I was thinking about.

The next morning my alarm went off at the usual time and I reached out to slap it off. Stretching, I climbed out of bed and walked toward my bathroom to get a shower before getting dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast. Emerging from the bathroom twenty minutes later wrapped in a fluffy white towel I walked into the closet and chose an outfit for the day.

I settled on a cute pink tank top that said 'love pink' on it and then a comfortable pair of yoga pants. I was in no mood to dress up for the day and it was Thursday, we always wore some form of comfortable clothes like this on Thursdays. Pairing this with a pair of black flip flops I sat down in front of my mirror and proceeded to put my makeup on and fix my hair.

Half an hour later I pulled into the parking lot and zoomed into the space next to Paul's car. I could still see him sitting behind the wheel but he wasn't looking back at me he was on the phone, in fact he sort of looked like he was arguing with someone. Getting out of my car after grabbing my bag I walked around his car and slipped into the passenger seat of his car. He smiled at me giving me a small wink before continuing with his conversation.

"Dude, I am telling you right now that you are wrong."

I made a face wondering what he was talking about and rolled my eyes slightly before taking my phone out and unlocking the screen so that I could play a game or something while I waited for him to get done.

"Alright man, later." He said before hanging up. He sat his phone down in the cup holder between us before reaching out and rubbing my knee. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning, interesting convo was it?" I laughed.

"Yep, just talking to Chris. Ready to head in?"

"Of course," I smiled slipping my phone back into my bag before getting out of the car.

Paul followed behind me a moment later and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You in yoga pants is never going to go out of style your…"

"I get it Romeo thanks for the compliment." I laughed rolling my eyes and knowing exactly what he was going to say; all men said it when they saw a cute girl wearing them.

"I was just saying babe, so tomorrow is that dance right?"

"Oh my god I almost forgot. I can't hang out today after all. Well tonight yeah, but not until then."

"Why not?" He asked furrowing his brow at me.

"I need to go and buy a dress, I cannot believe that I waited this long to do it, I hate doing last minute planning."

"It's just a dress Steph, I am sure that you will be able to find one."

"I know I can find one, I just like to be prepared okay? But I promise to text you and let you know what color I decide on so that you can match your tie to it and everything."

"I have to wear a tie?" He asked stopping in the middle of the hall and looking over at me."

"Duh, what did you think the dress code for this was going to be?"

He laughed at the look on my face and shook his head slightly. "Stephanie it was a joke, just don't make me wear pink okay?"

Shut up, if I want a pink dress I expect you in a pink tie got it?"

"Yes ma'am. So do you wanna hang out Saturday afternoon with me and Chris?"

"Don't you guys want to do that whole 'guy thing'?" I asked.

"He grabbed my hand as we continued to our first period class. "We are on Sunday, I just thought it would be nice if you could meet him and you know this town better than me so…"

"You want to show me off don't you?" I asked raising an eyebrow and then laughing loudly at the look on his face. I sat my things down on the desk as he did the same and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Okay, I will be the perfect trophy girlfriend for you."

"I knew I could count on you babe," he laughed pulling me closer and planting a soft kiss on my lips.

As I was about to respond the teacher walked in and called the class to order. I took a seat next to him and pulled out my notebook and a pen to take notes with. As the teacher was getting the projector ready I glanced over at Paul and smiled at him as he did the same. Just then I remembered what he had said last night…

Or possibly almost said.


End file.
